<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>...And caring by Lyhesa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277330">...And caring</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyhesa/pseuds/Lyhesa'>Lyhesa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Joan &amp; Jane [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wentworth (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Children, Age Difference, Angst and Feels, Childhood Trauma, Contraband, Crying, Emotional Baggage, Emotionally Repressed, F/F, Father-Daughter Relationship, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Mental Breakdown, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Psychological Trauma, Psychopath, Texting, Trauma, Unresolved Emotional Tension, picking sides</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:14:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyhesa/pseuds/Lyhesa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on EPs 6, 7 and 8 of S3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joan Ferguson/Original Character(s), Joan Ferguson/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Joan &amp; Jane [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GovernorKristique/gifts">GovernorKristique</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for GovernorKristique, who believed in my ability to write decent smut aha ( I ended up writing two and more will follow I promise )<br/>I love your fics even the ones too straight for me🤣, and as promised, this little one is for you and sorry, sorry to you Kristique, and everyone but chapter 3 will take longer to come out😅👉🏻👈🏻</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jane had left medical this morning with a big smile on her face from the night before. It had stayed with her even as she worked at the laundry. Her thoughts turned to how long they had laid on the medical bed, exchanging words of just embracing each other in silence. She'd lying if she said she wasn't pleased about the turn this was taking. Her predicament being what it was, Jane knew her care was limited, but one thing she had come to realize was how much she enjoyed spending time with the older woman. She liked her presence, her intellect. It changed her from the people here in General though they didn't have much time to themselves being in prison and being both inmate and Governor. She glanced around, her eyes catching a detail. The steam press was used by Maxine Conway. She did a quick review as to who was in the laundry and realized Jodie was not here either. Jane was about to turn to Liz to ask her, but officer Jefferson opened the door to the laundry and called her name.</p><p>-Come on, Foster. Someone for you in the offices.<br/>-What for ?<br/>-Just come.</p><p>Jane sighed and folded the towel she had in her hands before handing it to Liz, rolling her eyes dramatically, causing the blonde to laugh. The younger woman walked up to the officer and passed the door, walking towards the staircase. They climbed up, and the officer swiped his card, opening the door for Jane.</p><p>-Alright, forward, then left, and then the second door.</p><p>Jane nodded and followed the direction given by the officer. She turned a corner and saw Joan, her back turned to her, walking. A faint smile made its way on her lips as she walked up to her.</p><p>-Governor, what a pleasant surprise.</p><p>Joan turned abruptly, her eyes wide open, before looking down at Jane and the officer suspiciously.</p><p>-What is Foster doing here ?<br/>-I was asked to bring her to Mister Channing.</p><p>Jane looked up to the officer, her brows furrowed, before glancing at Joan, who looked surprised.</p><p>-Mr. Channing is here ?<br/>-Over there.</p><p>Both Joan and Jane walked up to the window, giving on the small room, and Jane heard Joan take a deep breath, while she was scanning the room. Bea and Jodie were seated and seemed to be talking to the two men seated in front of them. Jodie turned her head towards them, and her eyes widened. She looked down, and Bea gripped her hand, holding it tightly. One of the men in the room stood up and opened the door looking at Joan, before stepping out and closing the door behind him.</p><p>-I got here as soon as I could. Now, I advised Miss Spiteri. She's had to make a statement, of course, but..<br/>-What's going on, Mr. Channing ?<br/>-Jodie Spiteri's making serious allegations against you. She claims you used physical and psychological abuse to force her to attack Bea Smith.</p><p>Jane listened to the bald man talk, thinking quickly. She had not remembered anything about Jodie going to the administration regarding what Joan had done.</p><p>-Now, it's ridiculous, of course, but..</p><p>Joan scoffed, glancing from time to time inside the room. She couldn't believe Spiteri had had the guts to go to the ombudsman. Then again, that might explain why Smith was there with her. Joan knew the girl could never have had this idea by herself.</p><p>-And you must be Jane ?<br/>-Sir ?<br/>-Derek Channing, General Manager.<br/>-Pleased to meet you. What am I doing there ?<br/>-Well, since Jodie took the complaint to the ombudsman and mentioned your name a few times, we wanted to know if you had anything to say.<br/>-Anything to say about what ?<br/>-Spiteri's time in the slot.<br/>-I don't know what there is to say.<br/>-Well, that is just why you're here if you'd like to step in, please ?</p><p>Jane glanced at Channing, faking a smile, passing the door not without glancing at the dark-haired woman. Channing cast a wolfish grin at Jane's figure as he closed the door, making Joan's blood boil, her nose twitching. He turned to face her, and she straightened her posture, relaxing her face.</p><p>-You'll shut it down, yes ?<br/>-It's gone too far, Joan.</p><p>The older woman watched as the ombudsman spoke to Jane, and though she couldn't see her face, she knew the things might not be going in the sense of Smith nor Spiteri. She saw as the redhead got agitated and turned to face Channing.</p><p>-There's going to be a hearing. Joan, trust me. I will do everything in my power to make sure the truth comes out.<br/>-So will I.<br/>-Good. In the meantime, it's probably best to stay away from Spiteri.<br/>-Why is Smith involved ? She's not a peer worker.<br/>-She's her nominated advocate.<br/>-All my resources are at your disposal, she said giving a fake smile to the man.<br/>-Governor.</p><p>Joan stole a glance inside the room and saw Jane shrug. She started walking away, her face hardening. Thinking about the situation she had put herself in and how carefully she'd have to plan this.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>-What the fuck was that about ?!<br/>-Do not drag me into this. As simple as that. Answered back, Jane.<br/>-I fucking should have sent you to the hospital !<br/>-Bea ! Bea !</p><p>The redhead tried to grab onto Jane's arm, but Maxine stood between the two women.</p><p>-Bea, let it go !<br/>-What is going on here ? Inquired Doreen.<br/>-That bitch didn't say anything to the ombudsman !<br/>-Love, come one...<br/>-I said I had nothing to say. I thought you trying to bash me would be enough.<br/>-Listen, Jane, I think...<br/>-No, I'll tell you what I think..<br/>-Everybody shut up !</p><p>The whole unit turned toward the gate, seeing Linda Miles and another officer standing by each other.</p><p>-Keep on like that, and it's everyone to the slot. Foster, come with me.<br/>-Gladly.</p><p>Jane faked a smile at Bea who was still held by Maxine. She walked to the officer and shrugged.</p><p>-There, where are we going ?<br/>-The GM wants to see you.<br/>-Again ?</p><p>Jane saw the blonde officer furrow her brows at her, and she shook her head.</p><p>-I've spoken to him briefly this morning before meeting with the ombudsman.</p><p>Linda gave Jane a side glance before walking up the stairs to the offices. The younger woman saw the perplexed expression on the officer's face and turned her head sideways.</p><p>-It was about Jodie Spiteri, but you didn't hear it from me.</p><p>Jane winked at the blonde, who scoffed, swiping her card. The younger woman held the door open, and Linda raised an eyebrow, tilting her head.</p><p>-Oh, come on, indulge me.</p><p>The officer passed the door, and Jane followed after her, smiling at the blonde, walking up to her.</p><p>-See ?<br/>-Come on, Foster, answered Linda rolling her eyes, amused.</p><p>Jane followed the officer in the corridors and turned left. She saw Linda stop in front of a door and knocked, waiting.</p><p>-Come in.</p><p>She opened the door, passing her head into the room.</p><p>-Foster for you, Mr. Channing.<br/>-Let her in.</p><p>Linda nodded towards Jane, and the latter entered the office, looking around.</p><p>-Please have a seat.</p><p>Jane glanced at the chairs and the man behind the desk before sitting down, waiting.</p><p>-Now, I know we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Derek Channing, the General Manager. I'm above Ms. Ferguson in rank. I'm part of the Board.<br/>-Why did you call for me ?<br/>-I heard that you didn't give anything conclusive this morning. To the ombudsman ?</p><p>Jane tilted her head, shaking it softly.</p><p>-Because there is nothing of note I could have said. If I don't know anything about a situation, I'm not going to create ake pieces of evidence to fit another person's story.<br/>-Are you sure ? Don't you think it could be because you were in the slot too ?<br/>-What is your point ?<br/>-Well, if Ms. Ferguson did get to Spiteri, who's to say she didn't get to you too ? After all, you stayed what ? Four weeks in the slot.</p><p>Jane saw the man stand up, he walked around his desk and sat on the corner nearly in front of Jane, who lifted her chin, stoic.</p><p>-If you were to talk about what you know, you'd be protected. We're all here for the same thing.<br/>-You'd want me to lie about the Governor ? On what grounds ?</p><p>Derek tilted his head, looking down at Jane. He shrugged and joined his hands.</p><p>-Bea Smith said something interesting while she was there.<br/>-And what might that be ?<br/>-She says you enjoy teasing the Governor ? Surely she wouldn't let that pass ?<br/>-A bit of playful teasing has never hurt anyone. But if you're trying to insinuate that my teasing is related to the fact I know nothing about what happened to Jodie. And that you're trying to pin an incorrect behavior with an inmate on Ms. Ferguson. I'm afraid, Mr. Channing, we aren't here for the same thing.<br/>-Come on, this is a safe place.</p><p>Jane saw the man shift closer on the desk and stood on her feet, standing close to him, looking up.</p><p>-I think we're done. Miss Miles.</p><p>Jane walked towards the door and opened it, staring impassively at the blonde, who stepped back as Jane left the room. Linda looked over at Channing, who gritted his teeth and closed his door. Following the inmate who was waiting by the door, her hands in her pockets.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Seated at her desk, her eyes locked on the screen, Joan kept clicking her pen. She watched as Bea, Jodie, and Maxine ate at the same table, all smiles and laughing. Joan should have known Smith would have tried something like that. But the point she had not anticipated was Spiteri talking about what had happened. And now Derek and the ombudsman were involved at her greatest displeasure. Channing had rubbed it in her face. She was sure the man was waiting for an opportunity like this to sack her, after all, it wouldn't be the first time he tried and failed. She kept on staring at her screen and saw Jane pass behind the friends, about to head out of the dining room. Joan took her talkie and brought it to her lips.</p><p>-Sierra three, this is the Governor.<br/>-Sierra three receiving, spoke Vera through the talkie.<br/>-Bring Miss Foster to my office.<br/>-Will do, Governor.</p><p>Vera stared as Jane made her way out of the dining room. She exited the room she was in and switched with Linda, passing the doors.</p><p>-Foster.</p><p>Jane spun on herself, her eyebrows raised.</p><p>-Miss Bennett ?<br/>-Governor wants to see you.<br/>-My lucky day.</p><p>Jane smirked and led the way she had began to know like the back of her hand. She heard the clicking of heels from behind her, indicating Miss Bennett was following her, and she climbed the stairs, waiting for the petite officer to catch up.</p><p>-Had I known I'd have suggested to carry you.<br/>-Watch it, Foster.<br/>-I'm just being nice, Miss Bennett, no need to be so sour.<br/>-How are the bruises ? I suspect a beating like that must hurt.<br/>-Not really. After all, I fell. You know swan lake in the showers can turn into Guernica once one loses its footing. Maybe you should put a sign.<br/>-Just walk, Foster.</p><p>The younger woman brought her hands together and nodded before walking towards the Governor's office. She saw Miss Bennett knock on the door and a sharp come in reached their ears. The officer opened the door and made way for Jane.</p><p>-Foster for you, Governor.</p><p>Jane entered the room winking at the older woman, albeit known to Vera, and Joan repressed a smile, looking at the inmate impassible.</p><p>-Thank you, that'll be all, Miss Bennett.</p><p>Vera was about to open her mouth when she saw the steely gaze coming from the brown orbs and left the room, closing the door behind her. Joan rose from her chair and pulled the blinds down, causing Vera to furrow her brows as she waited to escort the inmate back. Joan pulled the last blind and turned towards the younger woman, whose expression was a bit more serious than when she had entered.</p><p>-My god, she could lighten up, I tried to be friendly.<br/>-Oh really ? What did you say ? Asked Joan curious.<br/>-That I could carry her up the stairs if she had troubles following.</p><p>Joan scoffed, shaking her head softly as Jane made her way to her, looking up.</p><p>-Before we get to business.</p><p>Jane raised her hand to her cheek, gently caressing it. Her hand ended on the back of her neck, and the younger woman raised herself on her tiptoe, as Joan leaned forward. Their lips met in a soft caress, and Jane heard the older woman hum in the kiss, causing her to smile. They both parted, and Jane tilted her head on the side, as she saw a smile making its way on the woman's lips.</p><p>-How have you been since; Jane pretended to look at an imaginary watch before looking up at the smiling woman; twelve, maybe eleven hours ago ?<br/>-Can't you guess ?<br/>-Maybe, but perhaps I'd rather have you tell me considering what happened this morning. How are you, really ?</p><p>Joan sighed as she walked back behind her desk, sitting on her chair.</p><p>-I have seen better.<br/>-Do I make it better ?</p><p>The older woman raised her eyes at Jane standing in front of her desk, an eyebrow raised, challenging.</p><p>-Maybe you do...<br/>-Hm, I'll take that. So, what's going to happen now ?<br/>-There will be a hearing, tomorrow afternoon.<br/>-How does that go ?</p><p>Joan waved at Jane, and the latter sat down, looking seriously at her.</p><p>-There will be the ombudsman, Derek, a transcriber, Jodie, Miss Westfall, and myself.<br/>-She doesn't like you.<br/>-Who, said Joan furrowing her brows.<br/>-Miss Westfall.<br/>-Ha, that doesn't surprise me.<br/>-She hasn't proven herself that useful either, but then again, I heard she was a Board appointment ?</p><p>Joan nodded and picked up her pen, clicking it, leaving jane to wonder before pushing that thought at the back of her mind, looking up at the woman.</p><p>-I thought you should you know, Mr. Channing asked to see me after I left and went back to my unit.<br/>-So I heard. Apparently, voices were raised in H1.<br/>-Yes, more barking than biting, I'll live. But what Channing said might interest you.</p><p>Joan sat up straight on her chair, and Jane rested her back on the chair.</p><p>-He wanted for me to spill the beans on you, told me he outpassed you in rank, and how we were all here for the same thing. Told me since you got to Jodie, you probably had gotten to me too.<br/>-I see.<br/>-He also mentioned something Bea said.<br/>-And what might that be ?<br/>-The teasing. He wanted to try and pin an inappropriate behavior with an inmate on you. But I shut him down.<br/>-Are you sure ?<br/>-Affirmative. Now it'd be foolish of the man to ask to see me again, as I've been most eloquent about how I had nothing to say, and I wasn't going to lie and side with them.<br/>-You shouldn't be in that situation.<br/>-I placed myself in that situation. I'm the one doing the teasing, don't forget that. You, on the other hand, are quite good at keeping up appearances. Looking all stern when I wink at you.<br/>-Self-control, smiled Joan.<br/>-You didn't seem to know that term two days ago, even yesterday, during the night, teased Jane.</p><p>Silence fell on the room, and Jane saw Joan fidgeting with her pen, looking down at her desk, thinking. Jane glanced at the clock and the blinds. She still had a good ten minutes before she had to go to work details. Jane stood up, causing no reaction from the older woman, and walked around her desk to sit on the edge. She took Joan's pen from her hands, coaxing a reaction from the dark-haired woman who looked at her, surprised to see her so close.</p><p>-I'm not going to ask what you have planned, as that doesn't concern me. Are you apprehensive ?</p><p>Jane saw Joan grit her teeth, breathing through her nose, her lips parting but no sounds coming out of them. The younger woman took her left hand in hers and squeezed softly.</p><p>-Everything is going to be fine.<br/>-Don't you know what happened to Jodie ?<br/>-I can guess, I mean, no need to be Einstein to know you traumatized her.<br/>-And you condone this ?<br/>-I don't know if there is a line I won't cross, but Joan, I'm an assassin. I can't judge you because no matter what you do, I've done worse. Mark my words, worst. You need to remember that.</p><p>Joan nodded, looking down, she shook her head before looking at the window causing Jane to tug on her hand, searching for her eyes.</p><p>-What is it ?<br/>-It's nothing.<br/>-Come one, I wanna know.<br/>-It's embarrassing...<br/>-I'm sure it's not. But you don't have to tell me now. But you don't have to tell me now if you don't want to.<br/>-I want to... It's just...</p><p>The younger woman watched as the dark-haired woman glanced back outside the window, her jaw tensing. Jane squinted, tilting her head, studying the woman in front of her. She leaned forward and kissed the top of her head, looking down at her.</p><p>-Later then. Alright ?</p><p>Joan nodded and heard knocking, she stood, taking a deep breath as she watched Jane stand between the chairs in front of her desk, she put on her mask and glanced at Jane before looking at the door.</p><p>-Come in.</p><p>Vera stood by the door frame, staring intensely at the two women.</p><p>-Excuse me Governor, but work detail is about to start.<br/>-It's alright Miss Bennett, we were done anyway. It was a pleasure Governor, said Jane winking at the older woman.</p><p>Vera prevented herself from rolling her eyes but stopped in her tracks as she thought seeing a faint curl of the Governor's lips, causing the petit officer to stare until Joan cleared her throat, startling her. She left the room, following Jane towards the stairs, seeing the smug smile on her lips, making her blood boil.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jane turned a page of her book, the gentle breeze caressing her skin. It wasn't a sunny day but she had enough to be cooped up in her unit. She was seated at the same table as Doreen, Liz, and Jess, but had not partaken in the conversation. She was thinking in between the pages about how Joan had been yesterday, all soft and yet so ashamed because of whatever it is she had wanted to say. Jane knew she must have felt responsible for dragging her into the whole Spiteri affair, but to say that Jane hadn't been willingly drawn in would be a lie. She could have told what she had heard. But she hadn't wanted to, because it would have meant being in the Governor's bad sides, and she'd freely admit to herself she had started to be fond of her innocence if Jane could call it that way. The way she appeared so self-assured and ready to walk through fire. But she seemed to be the only one who had realized what a façade it was. Façade to protect who was inside. She felt something on her shoulder and saw Liz smiling at her.</p><p>-How are you, love ?<br/>-I'm fine, Liz.<br/>-And the bruises ?<br/>-It's not worst than bullet wounds<br/>-I don't get it, Jane do you or don't you know something ? Asked Doreen.<br/>-Oh, Dor, leave it, alright.<br/>-No, it's Jodie we're talking about, she shouldn't have been treated like that.<br/>-Dor, it's not Jane's fault.<br/>-Jane, why would the Governor have come to you in the slot ? Is it cause you like her ?</p><p>Jane raised her eyes from her book, staring at Jess, smiling, causing the blonde to smile at her too. She stood up, closing her book, glancing at everyone.</p><p>-Who knows Jess ? I'll leave you to it. I'm not taking part in any of your drama.</p><p>Jess rolled her eyes as Doreen looked at Liz surprised, while the blonde shrugged. Jane entered the building again, her book in her hands, returning towards her unit. She was a few meters away when she heard voices raising.</p><p>-Admit it, you're just trying to slander the Governor.<br/>-This isn't about the Governor. This is about my rights as a prisoner.<br/>-Tou-fucking-ché. Nice one, Jodes.<br/>-Why do you expect us to believe you, Miss Spiteri ?</p><p>The younger woman groaned at the irony. She looked around before entering her unit, walking towards her cell, opening her book before Bea, Maxine or Franky could talk to her. She sat down on her bed, taking off her shoes, untying her hair from the ponytail. She opened her book on her lap, trying to make abstraction of the voices coming from outside her door without much success.</p><p>-Why, Miss Spiteri ?<br/>-I don't know.<br/>-Come one, Jodes.<br/>-Look at your record. Dishonesty, fraud, drug use.<br/>-Why should we believe you ? Hit back at her.<br/>-Because whatever my past crimes, what happened to me in Wentworth was wrong. No one should have to suffer abuse like I did. And that's why I've made this complaint.<br/>-Bam.<br/>-Was that OK ?<br/>-It was alright.<br/>-That was better than alright. You just gotta stick with what you just said. And remember, I'll be there with you the whole time.<br/>-OK.<br/>-These guys will stay here with you, Jane won't bother anybody, right ?<br/>-Yes !</p><p>Bea raised her head towards Jane's cell door, exhaling sharply as she heard the cold answer, before turning back to Jodie.</p><p>-I'll see you at the hearing, alright ?<br/>-Alright.<br/>-Yeah ?<br/>-Yeah... Hey, Bea ? Thanks.<br/>-OK, let's go again.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>She moved a black knight on the chessboard, her eyes roaming the smooth plank, examining where each piece was, the possible moves appearing before her eyes. Jane had retreated to the library after Bea's bad trip in the yard. It had taken several minutes to get her out of there, and more than one officer. Jane moved a white pawn, her eyes roaming the board. She could still see the look of confusion and concern in Doreen and Liz's eyes when they witnessed their friend being taken away to the psych ward. Then her thoughts turned to the older woman, she couldn't get out of her head. Jane knew the hearing was this afternoon, but she had no idea of when nor where. In her mind, nothing could go wrong if Joan had a plan, a solid one. She heard heels reverberating within the walls of the corridor and recognized Miss Bennett's pace. Jane moved a black rook and heard the heels stop. She raised her head, looking to her right, and saw the petite officer standing at the door, looking at her.</p><p>-How could I help you, Miss Bennett, asked Jane glancing back at the board.</p><p>Vera walked inside the room, her hands laced together behind her back, her head tilted, glancing at Jane.</p><p>-How has been the readjusting to H1, quite difficult I imagine ?<br/>-Actually, things have been going rather well.<br/>-That's not what Miss Miles is suggesting.<br/>-If you're referring to this morning, then it was nothing.<br/>-Was Smith the one to bash you ?<br/>-I fell, Miss Bennett. That's all that there is to it. Plus I doubt Bea can last a fight against someone who knows how to fight.<br/>-I just find that surprising that someone who took on five women bigger than her has been sent to medical like that.<br/>-I guess I must have been too deep in my daydream.</p><p>Vera eyed the younger woman as she moved another piece on the chessboard. She walked closer to her, standing next to the table.</p><p>-And your time at Wentworth ?<br/>-Why would you like to know ?<br/>-Well, it's our job to made sure things go well. So ?<br/>-I'm bored out of my skull. People here are all the same, and many, if not nearly all of them, lack self-awareness. But I didn't expect much from lambda offenders. Or officers.</p><p>Jane glanced up at the officer, sighing, before plastering a smile on her face.</p><p>-Was there anything else ?<br/>-Spiteri.<br/>-What about her ?<br/>-Is it true ?</p><p>Jane moved the white bishop, not answering Vera, who continued.</p><p>-Do you know anything about what happened ?<br/>-No, Miss Bennett, I do not.<br/>-Well, that's strange. Because Smith seems to think you know something.<br/>-How unfortunate.<br/>-Did the Governor bribe you ?<br/>-Now would she do that ?<br/>-Spiteri seemed sure of herself, a letter to the ombudsman requires legal expertise. Plus, Bea Smith couldn't take part in the hearing.</p><p>Jane furrowed her brows, turning her head to face Miss Bennett.</p><p>-What do you mean ?<br/>-Bea Smith was transported to the psych ward.<br/>-I know that. But what do you mean she couldn't attend the hearing ?<br/>-She had her psychotic episode when she was supposed to join the hearing.</p><p>The younger woman looked down at the game in front of her, seeing the white bishop in front of the black queen. Jane moved the queen, eating the bishop, and she smirked at the irony. Vera watched carefully as Jane had made her move and unclasped her hands, letting them rest on her thighs.</p><p>-Foster. I don't know what you think you're doing but..<br/>-Miss Bennett, as much as I would love to continue this, I'm sure, fascinating discussion. I came here to have some peace and quiet.<br/>-What's with the Governor ?</p><p>Jane sighed and pushed the remaining pieces aside, tidying her corner of the table. She pushed her chair back and walked towards the door. Followed by a very persistent Vera.</p><p>-Foster !</p><p>The latter turned, her eyebrow raised at the petite woman her, stoic, looking at her expectantly.</p><p>-I don't know what game you're playing with the Governor, but I'd advise you to stop now.<br/>-I'm not playing any game, Miss Bennett.<br/>-You know inmates talk, and so do staff members.<br/>-So you spoke to Miss Westfall, then what ?<br/>-If you don't want to end up in the slot indefinitely, you'll stop playing games.<br/>-I think what I do doesn't concern you, especially when I'm not breaking the law.<br/>-She doesn't care you know.</p><p>Jane stopped walking and spun on herself, squinting at the deputy governor.</p><p>-Might I ask who you're talking about ?<br/>-The Governor.<br/>-Right.<br/>-There was a riot, and she let the prisoners have me. They held a syringe to my throat. She's didn't even flinch.</p><p>The younger woman took wide steps towards the officer and stood mere centimeters away from her.</p><p>-Miss Bennett, I feel I must tell you, but I couldn't care less if she didn't pick you up if you'd fallen down the stairs.. I'm not finished.</p><p>Jane watched as Vera had parted her lips to speak, her eyes wide with surprise at the inmate's words.</p><p>-I heard of said riot, and I don't care. I wasn't there, not that it would impact how much or how little I'd care about it. And how could you know how the Governor felt ? Hm ? Were you in the room ? Were you in her head ? No. As for playing with the Governor, if she hated it, or even thought of it as insulting. She'd have slotted me already, don't you think ?<br/>-If you keep talking to me like that, you'll be slotted.<br/>-No, I won't. Would you like to know why ?</p><p>Going down the stairs, Joan's heels clicked on the tiles. She straightened her uniform and turned a corner, stopping dead in her tracks as her eyes fell on Jane and Vera having somewhat of a tense conversation. The older woman walked towards them and cleared her throat, causing Vera to jump and Jane's face to relax slightly.</p><p>-Is everything alright ?<br/>-Yes, Governor. Answered Miss Bennett, her cheeks reddening.</p><p>Joan glanced at Jane, who sighed, rolling her eyes, causing her to repress a scoff.</p><p>-What were you doing ?<br/>-Playing chess, but there wasn't enough calm.</p><p>The dark-haired woman's eyebrow raised as she heard the type of game Jane had been playing. She looked down at her, pleasantly surprised.</p><p>-We should play sometime. I haven't had a decent adversary in ages.</p><p>It was Jane's turn to be mildly surprised. She eyed the figure in front of her, making Vera's face harden and Joan's cheek turn a nice shade of pink.</p><p>-I'd like that. I haven't had a worthy adversary in ages either.<br/>-Perfect. Off you go then.</p><p>Jane's lips corners curled upwards, and she turned her heels, walking away, leaving the Governor and her Deputy. Joan's lips curled into a faint smile, and she glanced down at Vera, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>-I think you're scheduled to watch the kitchen, Miss Bennett.<br/>-Right, Governor.</p><p>The petite officer watched as her superior walked away. She turned to look at where Jane had disappeared and felt her nose twitch, her lips resembling two thin lines.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Night at fallen on the correctional center, everyone had had to be confined to their unit, and retreat to their respective cells. The last few days had been explosive, to say the least. Jane was positively exhausted, but at least her lips and bruises didn't hurt that much anymore. God, how it had hurt when she had been with Joan in medical, but she had pushed it aside given the task she had had at hand. Well, task. She couldn't even call it like that. Joan was not a charity case, she was a woman and so was Jane, and God she loved how they moved together. Her mind drifted away to everything that had happened ever since she had been in the slot. She'd have never thought things would turn to this, it was a mess, but she was used to messy things. Used to mess with people, used to lie and pretend for the sake of her job. It's all that she knew, and thank god she was good at it otherwise she wouldn't have lasted long in Wentworth on her own. She also hadn't planned the interactions with the Governor to take this turn. Not that she minded, it gave her something to look forward to, alongside the fact she did genuinely like the older woman's company. She was quick-witted, intelligent, a force to be reckoned with. And by associating with her, she got to see underneath all of that, the woman the facade was protecting from the harsh walls of this place. Jane found her to be most peculiar, she seemed well learned and yet whenever something close to heart came up, she pulled the walls back up, or just couldn't get the words out despite her inexhaustible vocabulary. Jane wondered what it would feel like to feel that many emotions, to fear one's words badly interpreted, or even how would it feel to try to be someone she wasn't to change people's perception of her. Well, she did try to use her charms to look nicer and more approachable but perhaps she'd have to show her true colors. She didn't have the time to answer these questions that she saw a ray of light entering her cell. She sat upright and furrowed her brows. The light entered her cell again and Jane stood up, put on her slippers, and opened her cell door quietly. She passed her head and was blinded by the light. Night returned into the unit and Jane walked towards the gate, recognizing Miss Miles, who was looking around.</p><p>-Miss Miles, to what do I owe the pleasure ?<br/>-Come with me.</p><p>Linda tried opening the door quickly and quietly as to not wake the rest of the unit, remembering how screams had filled it this very same morning. Jane exited and looked around as the officer closed the door.</p><p>-Where are we going ?<br/>-The library.</p><p>Jane was about to ask why when she saw the blonde nod negatively. She sighed and followed her through the corridors. They both arrived in front of the library and Linda opened the door for her, smirking, causing Jane to scoff.</p><p>-How kind.<br/>-She's in there.</p><p>Linda left before Jane could ask who she was talking about and spun on herself eyeing the library warily. She looked between the raw of books and heard fabric on fabric behind her. She stopped and waited, the person getting closer. She glanced at her left and saw the shadow of the tall figure halting behind her. She saw a hand tentatively rise to her waist and turned to meet the tall figure.</p><p>-My, my, Governor, what's the occasion ? Making yourself all pretty for me ?</p><p>Joan's hair was down, softly framing her face and she had taken her tie off, the first buttons of her shirt open. Jane smiled and pressed her body against that of the older woman, smelling her rich perfume, circling her waist with her arms, looking up at her. Joan placed a hand behind her neck and brought their faces together in a kiss. She felt Jane's tongue on her lips and allowed her access, bringing her closer still. Joan could feel the younger woman's hands roaming her body and she parted from the kiss, grazing her thumb over her bottom lip.</p><p>-Careful, a little more of that and I'll start to think you like me, said Jane.<br/>-Maybe you're the one who likes me.<br/>-I'm sorry, I thought that was made obvious by my head always ending between your thighs.</p><p>Jane laughed at the face Joan made and tightened her arms around her tilting her head.</p><p>-Anyways, why did you bring me here ? Because Miss Miles was mostly silent about who was even here.</p><p>Joan took Jane's hands in hers and smiled as she led her to the table. She switched on the lamp and Jane saw the chessboard with the pieces already in place.</p><p>-I thought we could play, since, you know...</p><p>She glanced at the older woman who was still smiling before looking down at Jane who had an eyebrow raised. Jane saw the slight panic behind the chocolate eyes and wrapped an arm around her waist, placing a kiss on her shoulder covered by her work jacket.</p><p>-Black or White ?<br/>-White.</p><p>Jane detached herself from the woman and held out the chair for her to sit down. Joan sat down and watched as Jane sat in front of her, brushing her hair away from her face, looking at the pieces in front of her.</p><p>-How did the hearing go ?<br/>-Surprisingly well.<br/>-How come ?<br/>-Smith couldn't attend, Spiteri lost her cool and realized she couldn't do it without her. She kept apologizing as she was escorted out. She'll remain in the psych ward for a while.<br/>-I guess you had something to do with Smith's freak out in the yard.</p><p>Joan raised an eyebrow at Jane as she started the game by moving a pawn.</p><p>-Maybe.<br/>-Did you do it ?<br/>-I thought you didn't want to know.<br/>-Humor me ?</p><p>Jane followed the older woman's move and watched as she placed her second piece.</p><p>-Someone did it for me.<br/>-I guess it wasn't an officer.</p><p>Joan scoffed as she watched Jane move her piece across the board, looking back at her. The older woman placed her next piece, staring at Jane who followed her move nearly instantly.</p><p>-Do you think it's the end ?<br/>-Of what ?<br/>-The Spiteri affair.<br/>-Well, they had no material evidence, and Spiteri withdrew what she stated.<br/>-So you're in the clear ?<br/>-Yes.<br/>-Good.</p><p>Jane moved her bishop causing Joan to furrow her brows as she focussed on her next move. She took her knight between her fingers and thought for an instant before placing it down.</p><p>-Why did Vera talk to you ?</p><p>The younger woman raised her head, her rook dangling from her fingers.</p><p>-She asked how were things in H1, who bashed me. At least she figured it was weird I ended up in medical considering my welcoming gift to Lucy and her friends.</p><p>Jane placed her rook and stared at the woman across the table.</p><p>-She asked about Spiteri too.</p><p>This caused Joan to glance back up to Jane, surprised.</p><p>-Vera asked you about Spiteri ?<br/>-She asked if I knew anything because Bea said I did. She even asked if you had bribed me.<br/>-What... Why ?<br/>-I don't know. But she seemed quite eager to talk about you.</p><p>The older woman ate one of Jane's pawn, the furrow between her brows deepening, making Jane wince and lean forward.</p><p>-Don't do that.<br/>-Don't do what ?<br/>-Relax, I'm sure she doesn't know anything. But you can't say I didn't warn you when I told you she had the hots for you.<br/>-Vera has never been with anyone, saves that disastrous moment with Mister Fletcher.</p><p>Jane dropped her pawn, staring at Joan in disbelief.</p><p>-Miss Bennett and Mister Fletcher ? Seriously ?<br/>-I made the same face when she told me, it didn't end well.<br/>-I mean what did she expect coming from that man ?</p><p>The younger woman took her pawn back and placed it on the chessboard, before looking back at Joan.</p><p>-Do you like Vera ?<br/>-She could be a fine Deputy if..<br/>-That's not what I asked.</p><p>Jane saw as the older woman's jaw tensed, looking down.</p><p>-She's my Deputy.<br/>-And you're the Governor. And I'm an inmate. I'm the odd one out here.<br/>-She's...<br/>-I think she's got some charms. Probably the baby blue eyes, if you ask me. You can say she's pretty if you think she is, no one here is going to yell at you for it.</p><p>The words rang inside Joan's mind, her lips curling downward. The sound of the belt hitting skin reverberating in her ears. Or the whistle of the foil slashing through the air before it bruised her. She placed the white pawn down, closing her eyes tightly, causing Jane to furrow her brows. Joan dug her nails in her thigh protected by the black fabric of her pants, as the voice in her head kept taunting her, yelling at her.</p><p>-Joan ?</p><p>Jane heard the older woman muttering under her breath, and she stood up walking towards her, curious. She placed a hand on her shoulder and felt Joan tense. The younger woman took hold of the hand digging in her thigh, forcing to make her let go, and kissed her knuckles.</p><p>-Everything is fine. We're alone here.<br/>-No, we're not.</p><p>The words escaped her before she could even take hold of them, she avoided Jane's eyes as she caressed her hand staring at her.</p><p>-Do you want to talk about it ?<br/>-No...<br/>-May I know why ?<br/>-Because you'll... You'll call...<br/>-Who will I call ?<br/>-It's not..<br/>-Joan, everything is alright. No, look at me. Don't look at whatever is behind me.<br/>-But...<br/>-No. Look. At. Me.</p><p>The dark-haired woman detached her eyes from her father's stern figure to look down at Jane who had crouched beside her.</p><p>-Alright. I don't know what's going on. If you don't tell me it's fine.<br/>-You'll leave, just like the others.</p><p>Jane parted her lips to answer but no sound came out. She stared at the woman in front of her and grabbed her other hand, holding them tightly.</p><p>-I'm an inmate here, it's not as if I could come and go as I please.<br/>-No. You'll leave me.<br/>-Now why would I want to do that ?<br/>-Because I'm...<br/>-What are you ?<br/>-A freak.</p><p>Joan's bottom lip quivered and Jane stood, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, perplexed. Her left hand cupping her face, her thumb caressing her cheek.</p><p>-You're not.<br/>-Yes, I am.<br/>-Alright, then I'm one too. How do that sound ? Do you think we'd be cute ? Maybe we could have matching outfits, how does that sound ?</p><p>Joan scoffed, wielding the tears away, as she rested her head on Jane's tummy.</p><p>-You shouldn't listen to the prisoners.<br/>-They're right.<br/>-Of course not. What do they know about managing a prison ? Trying to keep the drugs out ? An escape ? Nothing. Listen, I don't care what they say. Okay ?<br/>-They'll hurt you because of me.<br/>-Let them try.<br/>-I can't...<br/>-Can't what ?<br/>-I can't take that chance again.<br/>-You don't have to tell me. Not yet. Do you still want to finish that game ?<br/>-Yes...<br/>-Good. Oh and tell whoever always stands behind me to fuck off, because I'm not sure if I say it'll work. So maybe you should say it for me and from me.</p><p>Joan's eyes widened as she heard Jane's words muttered at her father's vision. But strangely enough, when Joan looked back to where he had been standing she couldn't see anyone, she couldn't hear him either.</p><p>-Are you feeling better ?<br/>-Yes...<br/>-Good, because I'm winning.<br/>-What ?</p><p>The older woman looked down at the chessboard, surprised at the position of the pieces. Jane had put her in checkmate and she had not even realized it.</p><p>-You've won...<br/>-Hm, hm. I wonder what's the prize.<br/>-The prize ? Asked Joan looking strangely at the younger woman.</p><p>Jane stood and made her way in front of Joan, between her chair and the table, looking down at her.</p><p>-I think I know what I want.</p><p>She leaned forward capturing Joan's lips in a passionate kiss, her hands in her hair, while Joan's hands rested on her waist, tightening her grip. Jane deepened the kiss and felt Joan's moan on her tongue. They parted and Jane caressed her cheeks with her thumb staring into her eyes, seriously.</p><p>-Whoever it is you see if they don't like what's happening right now. It's their problem, not yours. You want it, you like it. And so do I. So fuck whoever it is.</p><p>Joan's eyes widened at Jane's words, fright taking place on her face.</p><p>-I'm here and whoever it is, can't hurt you. Alright ? Joan ? We all have voices tormenting us. But we don't have to listen to them. They do not want us any good. Hm ?</p><p>The older woman nodded, she tugged on Jane's shirt and the latter sat on Joan's laps facing her, their faces mere centimeters from each other.</p><p>-I could get used to that. Maybe next time you should call me at your office.<br/>-What do you have in mind ?<br/>-Let me see... You, me...<br/>-Hm, hm ?<br/>-Your chair... Maybe even your desk...</p><p>Jane tucked a lock of hair behind Joan's ear, caressing her jaw with her thumb.</p><p>-And lots of teasing. How does that sound ?<br/>-Sounds risky.<br/>-No more than when we did it in medical.<br/>-Will you let me touch you ?</p><p>The younger woman tilted her head on the side. She leaned forward, her lips next to her ear.</p><p>-If you're a good girl, maybe yes.</p><p>Joan shuddered and wrapped her arms around Jane, bringing her closer, leaving tender pecks on her chest still covered by her thin shirt. She felt fingers wrap around her chin, lifting it, her eyes meeting with Jane's.</p><p>-Hm, hm. Patience is a virtue. If you're extra good, I'll even throw in that special move that made me win.</p><p>The older woman scoffed rolling her eyes, she rested her head on Jane's chest listening to her heart beating.</p><p>-Who taught you chess ?<br/>-My adoptive mother. She was quite good at it actually, that was sort of her move.</p><p>Jane gently stroked the star-shot hair, enjoying the softness underneath her fingers.</p><p>-When do you have to bring me back ?</p><p>Joan tightened her arms around Jane's back, breathing in deeply, relaxing at the hand in her hair, her eyes closed.</p><p>-Not yet.<br/>-Someone's comfy.<br/>-Hm, hm.<br/>-How does it feel ?</p><p>The older woman opened her eyes, listening to the heartbeat against her ear, nuzzling her chest.</p><p>-Peaceful.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Thanks for joining me, Jane.<br/>-I didn't have much of a choice.<br/>-Please sit down.</p><p>Jane sat on the armchair, same as the last time she was here, watching as Miss Westfall made her way to sit opposite to her.</p><p>-How have you been?<br/>-You know how I have been, otherwise you wouldn't ask that question.<br/>-Actually, I know what happened, partially happened. But I don't know how you've been.<br/>-I've been good. Things have gone smoothly.<br/>-Really ?<br/>-Yes.<br/>-Then how do you explain your face ?<br/>-As I told Miss Bennett I tried to dance swan lake and fell. Those showers are very slippery, they should put a sign.<br/>-I just find that surprising given you sent Gambaro and her Boys to medical.<br/>-Necessary evil, Miss Westfall. It served its purpose.<br/>-Were you not afraid of the repercussion on yourself ?<br/>-Of course not, I could have easily stopped dancing don't you think ? But sending myself to medical insured some reward.<br/>-Such as ?<br/>-Not going back to H1 for a night. It was very enjoyable.<br/>-Why is that ?<br/>-Let's cut the crap. You know I don't get along well with H1 which is why you're asking the question.<br/>-Where's your charm gone.<br/>-Left it outside the door. It's tiring having to be someone you're not just so people regard you as nice and leave you alone.<br/>-Hard to be alone when you're in the yard, don't you think ?<br/>-Please, just say what you mean so that I can answer you and then go back to doing whatever it is that I was doing.<br/>-You were in the yard when Bea Smith had her episode, were you not ?<br/>-Yes.<br/>-What did you see ?<br/>-Bea Smith having an episode.<br/>-In more details ?<br/>-She was high as a kite, her friends started to worry and officers took her away to psych. I didn't know it was at the same time as Jodie's hearing.<br/>-Who told you ?<br/>-Miss Bennett. She seems to have taken quite a liking in me recently.<br/>-Why do you think that ?<br/>-Keeps trying to talk to me, asks me things, trying to get me to lag, or talk about things I don't know.<br/>-Don't you think she has a reason for that ?<br/>-Aside from not liking my teasing of the Governor ? What ? Revenge ? Miss Bennett ?<br/>-Why would you say that, asked Bridget sitting back.<br/>-Miss Westfall, it's visible Miss Bennett has more than a crush on the Governor.<br/>-And you think she still had that crush given the hearing which just took place ?<br/>-I don't know, maybe. All I know is that although she seems nice, she is too mousy. But don't worry I won't get offended if you tell her and she comes to me afterward. After all, she's your friend.<br/>-What about the Governor ?<br/>-What about her ?<br/>-Well, she went through a hearing which could have resulted in her dismissal and incarceration, a trial.<br/>-So ?<br/>-What do you think ?<br/>-Miss Westfall, if you want to know how the Governor feels, please, feel free to ask her yourself.<br/>-Sorry, I would have thought you'd know, given how enthralled you are by her.<br/>-Oh I see... So that's what it is about, isn't it ?</p><p>Bridget raised a brow at Jane who scoffed, smiling, her eyes leaving the blonde.</p><p>-She seems to be doing fine. Probably because they found no truth to the claims.<br/>-And what do you think about them ? Do you think there was no truth to them ?<br/>-For that, I'd need to know about what happened and I do not. Can I go now ?</p><p>Jane rose to her feet, walking towards the door, tying her hair in a ponytail.</p><p>-There is one last thing, I'd like to discuss.</p><p>The younger woman turned, looking at the psychologist expectantly.</p><p>-Your adoptive father is here, and he put in a request to see you.<br/>-Good, but I'm afraid it's not going to happen.<br/>-Why not ?<br/>-Because I do not want to ?<br/>-I think it could do you good to see someone from the outside, who knows it might feel like a breath of fresh air.<br/>-I highly doubt it.<br/>-Won't know until you tried it.</p><p>Jane sighed, shaking her head. She glanced up at Bridget who was staring at her, her head tilted.</p><p>-Fine. When ?<br/>-Just the time for him to be through and in the visitor's lounge. Miss Miles will pick you up.</p><p>Jane nodded, opening the door, smiling at the blonde officer.</p><p>-Seems like it's you and I again. Can't stay away, can't you ?<br/>-Just walk Foster, the sooner you're back at your unit the sooner I can see if he's ready.<br/>-She told you ?<br/>-Of course, why do you think I was talking on the talkie before.<br/>-Right.</p><p>They both descended the stairs, going towards H1, passing inmates after inmates. When they turned a corner, Jane saw Sophie entering the unit, determined. She halted and looked at the officer behind her.</p><p>-I can take care of it from here.</p><p>Linda raised an eyebrow at her suspiciously, looking behind her, seeing nothing.</p><p>-Come on Miss Miles, you can go check quicker and I won't have to stay with them more than I care for.<br/>-You better not be up to anything, Foster.<br/>-You know me, I'm the nicest girl around, answered Jane winking.</p><p>Linda rolled her eyes and spun on her heels, leaving the corridor. Jane watched until she passed the corner and turned, walking towards her unit, hearing voices getting louder. She stood at the gate and saw Liz arguing with Sophie while Boomer was trying to get past Doreen who seemed to be talking to her. Her eyes landed on Jess, seated on the couch, reading a book seemingly not caring what all this was about.</p><p>-She's drunk ! Again !<br/>-Oh, come on big baby !<br/>-I can't believe it, you said you stopped !<br/>-What's your problem ? You killed someone while you were drunk !<br/>-Liz that's enough.</p><p>Jane had walked inside the unit standing in front of Liz, who was looking at her wide-eyed, pretending to be surprised.</p><p>-Or what Jane ? Hm ? What you gonna do ?<br/>-Leave your daughter out of this.<br/>-Or what ?!<br/>-She found my stash and drank it. Fucking lagger.<br/>-What do you care about you'll just make another one !<br/>-Liz ?!</p><p>Jane looked over at Doreen who was staring at her friend in disbelief.</p><p>-Oh come on Dor, I just missed the booze and she's been planting it on me, screamed Liz pointing at Boomer who furrowed her brows.<br/>-What ? Boomer !!<br/>-I didn't do that !<br/>-Everyone calms down, now.<br/>-Or what missy I wink at the Governor ? You gonna hurt us. Starve us ? Do your job ?<br/>-Liz you're drunk, stop.<br/>-Or what ? Ain't worst than finding the Governor attracting and interesting !<br/>-What the fuck is going on ?</p><p>Jane turned towards the gate and saw Bea and Maxine standing next to each other, their brows furrowed at the racket.</p><p>-Mum is drunk that's what she is, and she lectured me ! She's a liar that's what's happening !<br/>-Respect your mother Sophie, she's trying, so stop being an entitled brat about it. Your mistakes aren't her fault.</p><p>A sharp blow reverberated between the walls of the unit and Jane brushed her lower teeth with her tongue, hearing Doreen gasp. The younger woman turned her head towards the blonde and took a step forward seeing Maxine take one as well. She halted as she saw Miss Miles at the gate and stared at Liz, scoffing. She walked away, her eyes on the blonde officer, and turned right, an eyebrow raised.</p><p>-Let's get this over with.</p><p>Linda nodded, furrowing her brows, staring at everyone present in the unit, before walking away, following Jane. They walked side by side, passing through rows of inmates, going to the strip search room. The blonde officer took care of it and she opened the door leading to the visitor's lounge, allowing Jane to pass. The younger woman looked around, her eyes falling inevitably on the man standing up in the middle of the room. She walked towards him, stoic and when she reached the man, saw him smile at her.</p><p>-Jane !<br/>-Jonathan.<br/>-Its nice to see you.</p><p>Jane nodded and sat down, looking up at the man. Jonathan sat down, looking at his adoptive daughter.</p><p>-How has prison been treating you ? I thought you'd be out of here by now ? What's happened to your face ?!</p><p>Jane waved dismissively at him, studying him. Jonathan sighed, shaking his head softly.</p><p>-I'm just asking because I care Jane.<br/>-I'm fine, minor scratches.<br/>-Have you been keeping your head down ?<br/>-Yes, I have. And how's work ?<br/>-I've been busy.<br/>-What kind of busy ?</p><p>At this, Jane saw his smile fade, his face turning blank.</p><p>-What kind of busy, Jonathan ?<br/>-Jane, listen..</p><p>Jane smirked, staring at him. She scoffed and sat up straight.</p><p>-You're lucky I can't tell.<br/>-It's not what your think...</p><p>Jonathan leaned forward, he raised his hand and placed it on Jane's knee, causing the latter to stand up, hovering above him.</p><p>-It's exactly what I think it is.</p><p>The younger woman walked towards the blonde officer, nodding towards the door.<br/>Joan and Bridget were walking down the corridor. Bea Smith had agreed to drop the story with an intruder. The older woman grinned as she listened to the shorter woman complaining.</p><p>-It's a wonder why she changed her story. She seemed very sure of herself.<br/>-I guess sleeping it off gave her some sense.</p><p>Joan and Bridget stopped altogether as Jane passed them, walking back energetically towards her unit, surprising them.</p><p>-Jane ?</p><p>The younger woman stopped and spun on herself almost instantly, staring at the two women in front of her. Joan's lips parted when she saw the look in Jane's eyes.</p><p>-How did your visit with your father go ?</p><p>Jane raised an eyebrow, she saw Joan tilt her head and spun on herself, walking toward her unit. Causing Joan to stare as she walked away.</p><p>-What was that about ? Inquired Joan.</p><p>Bridget sighed, resting her arms on her thighs.</p><p>-I thought she had no family.<br/>-She's adopted.<br/>-Yes, I know that.</p><p>The shorter woman turned, looking up at the Governor, her brows furrowed, before Joan dismissed her, waving her hand.</p><p>-I asked. So ?<br/>-Her adoptive father visited. Jonathan Foster, he's working at Sinclair.<br/>-The psychiatric facility ?<br/>-Yes.</p><p>Bridget walked away, leaving Joan behind, standing tall, thoughts coursing through her mind. Wondering what could have happened for Jane to leave so abruptly. If she had a tough relationship with her father figure too.<br/>Jane had reached H1, she heard her name but walked up to her cell, closing the door behind herself. She sat down on her bed taking a deep, cleansing breath, and hear her door open. She turned her head and saw Franky's head poking through the opening.</p><p>-Can I come in ?</p><p>Jane nodded and Franky stepped in, her hands in her jacket's pockets.</p><p>-I just... I wanted to say thanks.<br/>-What for ?<br/>-Liz. You tried to help her.<br/>-Seemed like the appropriate thing to do. Plus she disrupted the calm in the unit, it was getting on my nerves.<br/>-And the bitch slap ?<br/>-What about it, Franky ?<br/>-Are you going to retaliate ?</p><p>Jane thought for a second, staring at the brunette in front of her.</p><p>-No.<br/>-Thanks.</p><p>Franky nodded, a faint smile on her lips as the door opened again and red hair appeared.</p><p>-What's that I heard about the Governor ? Why did Liz say you found her attractive ?</p><p>Franky turned to Bea before glancing at Jane expectantly.</p><p>-I'm a lesbian in case that had not been made obvious before. The Governor is an attractive woman and since I have eyes, I'm bound to see her at some point and enjoy what's there.</p><p>Bea laughed, shaking her head, resting her shoulder against the door frame.</p><p>-Finding the Freak attractive, well that's new.<br/>-Right. Franky enlighten me, you're a lesbian, are you not ?<br/>-Hm, yeah ?<br/>-Good, if there was no bad blood, or when the Governor arrived, when there was no bad blood. Wouldn't have said she had certain charms ? Certain... Attributes.</p><p>Bea glanced at her friend, her brows furrowing as she heard the brunette stay silent.</p><p>-Exactly my point.<br/>-Bea, leave her be. Come on, said Maxine.</p><p>The two friends left Jane's cell, and the latter laid down. Closing her eyes, the faint, yet distinct voices allowing her to listen to the conversation as she tried to relax.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jane was sat across from Bridget, looking through the window, up at the sky and clouds. She could hear the pen scrapping the paper, and the blonde breathing.</p><p>-So how did this visit with your father go ?</p><p>Jane glanced at her, impassive, folding her hands on her laps.</p><p>-I guess it didn't go well...<br/>-What observation skills you've got, teased Jane.<br/>-Wanna tell me about it ?<br/>-One thing I can tell you is that I should have listened to myself, not to you.<br/>-Why ?<br/>-Happened, wasn't enjoyable and I called it to an end. Won't catch me try that again.<br/>-At least you tried. And things in general ?<br/>-Miss Westfall, do you often ask for the same inmate, on several days, on the same week to come for a session ? I mean, except if it's Franky of course.<br/>-What do you mean by that ?<br/>-Don't play dumb with me. You know what I mean. But I'll be... Compassionate enough, not to tell.</p><p>Jane stood up, walking toward the door.</p><p>-I know you're a diagnosed psychopath.</p><p>The younger woman stopped, turning to face Bridget, shrugging, pouting.</p><p>-It's not as if I tried to hide it much wouldn't you say ?<br/>-You know about it ? Why didn't you tell me ?<br/>-Why would I tell you ? You're supposed to figure that stuff by yourself unless you asked Jonathan.<br/>-Would you say that this helps with your job ? Asked Bridget dodging her question.<br/>-Yes, it does.<br/>-Have you ever cared about anyone ?</p><p>Jane smiled, showing her teeth, surprising Bridget who tried staying impassive.</p><p>-Wouldn't you like to know ?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Franky Doyle. Her parole hearing is in a matter of weeks. No doubts you're aware of the rumors that have been circulating.<br/>-I pay no attention to gossip, Governor.<br/>-As a rule, neither do I. But when it comes to incorrect relations between staff and prisoners, I can't afford to ignore it.<br/>-There is no truth to it.<br/>-I'm merely concerned that Doyle might be exploiting this, to influence your report on her.<br/>-Hm, I'm confident she won't.<br/>-Franky Doyle has a habit of doing things you least expect. She is... She is far too emotional for her own good, answered Joan, wiping the dust off her desk.<br/>-Well, better a surfeit than a deficit.<br/>-What does that mean ?</p><p>Bridget stared at the older woman, tilting her head.</p><p>-Well, a deficit of emotion, particularly a lack of affective empathy would make you psychopathic.</p><p>Joan's face changed altogether, questions flying across her face, lowering her eyes to her desk, sadness washing over them.</p><p>-But that's not Franky, she uses empathy to her advantage.<br/>-You think so ? Inquired dryly the Governor, looking up at the psychologist.<br/>-And people are drawn to her because of it.<br/>-And does that include you ?<br/>-I think I've answered that question, Governor.</p><p>Bridget placed Joan's pen down, before standing up, staring at the older woman.</p><p>-Is that all ?<br/>-Hm. I just, hm, out of interest, have you, hm, have you made any breakthroughs with Doyle ?<br/>-Breakthroughs ?<br/>-No insights to report ?<br/>-My sessions are confidential.<br/>-Yeah, I... I'm just asking if you've learned anything that might preclude your recommending her release.<br/>-If Franky is ready and deserving of parole, anyone in my position would make the same recommendation.</p><p>The blonde left the office, closing the door behind her. Joan stared as the psychologist left, she glared at the pen and took a rag from one of the drawers of her desk. She picked the pen with the rag and rubbed it thoroughly before placing it back where it belonged. Joan glanced at the secretary seated at her desk and then her computer screen. She opened Google and her fingers hovered above the keys, her eyes glued on the white page. Joan took a deep breath, apprehension slowly rising inside of her.<br/>What if Westfall was right ?<br/>She started typing, the knot in her belly tightening. She pressed enter and waited. The results came up and Joan leaned forward, her eyes flying across the screen, swallowing thickly.</p><p>"Empathy : the ability to understand and share the feelings of another."</p><p>She took a deep breath, scrolling down, trying to catch any information with even the slightest bit of truth in it.</p><p>"Cognitive Empathy : knowing how the other person feels and what they might be thinking, sometimes called perspective-taking."</p><p>"Emotional Empathy : when you feel physically along with the person, as though their emotions are contagious."</p><p>"Compassionate Empathy : not only you understand a person's predicament and feel with them, but you are spontaneously moved to help if needed."</p><p>Intellectually, Joan understood these terms. The words made sense to her, she could think of a handful of times where she could remember feeling these things... A handful... Pff, who was she trying to fool. Joan took a deep breath, lowering her eyes. She knew these things well. Too well. She couldn't stop the feelings, she had just become good at hiding them so there would be no repercussions. She glanced back up at the screen, gritting her teeth. Joan scrolled back up and wrote something else. She waited for a second again and the moment the results appeared, she started reading, her lips parting.</p><p>"Nature vs nurture, social learning"</p><p>"[...]people can increase their capacity for empathy through modeling and experiencing empathy from others."<br/>"When a child had not had anyone give them their emotional experiences any attention, time or value, it is understandable how the child might likely continue to experience the world and relationships without this important skill."<br/>"[...] things the child could have missed out on : observe someone practicing empathy, someone teaching them the value of emotions, learning how to build meaningful connections with people."</p><p>Joan saw specific words and her breath hitched. She clicked on the article, scrolling down to the section which interested her.</p><p>"Potential barriers to Empathy"</p><p>The older woman glanced outside her office, checking if no one was arriving or if her secretary was busy. She glanced back at her screen trying to swallow the knot in her throat refusing to leave.</p><p>"how you were raised, fear of becoming overwhelmed, fear of getting stuck in emotions with another person."</p><p>Joan's face changed altogether as she read the possible reasons, sadness washing over her. Until her eyes fell on the rest of the sentence.</p><p>"how people treated you when you had emotional needs, what people taught you about emotions, message you received about the value of emotions."</p><p>The older woman stared at the screen, the echoes of years lived with her father coming back in her mind, causing her to tense, to try and get a hold of herself. Suddenly, Miss Westfall's words came back in her mind. Joan erased her search bar and typed in something else, awaiting the results.</p><p>"Affective Empathy : involves the ability to understand another person's emotions and react appropriately."</p><p>Upon reading this, Joan furrowed her brows. These things were the exact thing she tried not to feel. Things she was told, more like taught, were signs of weakness. She could still remember crying about someone at school and her father beating it out of her, admonishing her about feeling things towards people. How she had to take control of herself and not let these feelings, these emotions, take the best of her. That it was wrong to let oneself be impeded with emotions.<br/>She closed the tab, her mind whirling with thoughts, doubts. No matter what she tried to do, she always felt. She couldn't stop, regardless of how many beatings she had received. Regardless of how disappointed it had made him.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Vera entered the reception, her eyes falling on Fletcher, seeing a big box in front of him.</p><p>-Thanks, Vinnie. Have a nice day, mate, said Fletcher.<br/>-Who’s the delivery for ?<br/>-The Governor.<br/>-New roster starting tomorrow.<br/>-Yeah.<br/>-I put you on general.<br/>-I’m not ready yet, Vera.<br/>-Don’t worry. We’ll ease you back in.</p><p>Vera strutted down the corridor, her eyes darting around, files in her hands. She turned a corner and saw Jane walking down towards her, making the officer stop as she saw Bea Smith running to catch her. Vera hid at a corner as the two women kept on walking towards where she was standing.</p><p>Bea took hold of Jane's forearm, causing the latter to glare at her.</p><p>-What was medical about ? Eh ?<br/>-None of your business.<br/>-Oh, I think it is. I'm top dog.<br/>-Then mind your top dog business and leave me out of them.<br/>-Alright then, what's the thing with the Governor ?<br/>-There isn't anything.<br/>-So you playing with her, taunting her. Teasing her. It's all for nothing, eh ? Just the shits and giggles.<br/>-Mind your own business, Smith.<br/>-Or what ? Eh, Foster ? I could let it slip that you like the Governor.<br/>-Finding her physically appealing and liking her for who she is, are two different things. But I wouldn't expect you to understand.</p><p>Bea scoffed and took a step towards the younger woman, their nose almost touching.</p><p>-You need to figure out where you stand in this prison. With us or with them. You'll have to pick sides. Because once the Freak goes down Jane, you will go down too. There are only so many people you can fight at once.<br/>-You can't scare me, Smith. I went against tougher than a hairstylist turned murderer. I've seen and done things the likes of which would haunt your beyond the afterlife; Jane paused, taking a step back to look at the redhead fully; I let myself be bashed and sent to medical. It's done, move on.</p><p>Vera listened as Jane walked away, hearing Bea mutter under her breath as she walked back to where she was coming from. The petite officer furrowed her brows, standing in the corridor, thinking about what she had just heard.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>-Governor ?<br/>-Bring Jane to my office.<br/>-Jane ?</p><p>Joan turned her head, not looking at the officer, standing tall in front of her office's window.</p><p>-Foster.<br/>-What should I tell her, Governor ?<br/>-Hm ?<br/>-Foster, what reason should I give her ?</p><p>Joan faced the window, lowering her eyes to the yard below.</p><p>-Regarding her file.</p><p>Linda nodded, leaving the office walking out the first floor.<br/>Joan spun on her heels, walking towards the kitchenette. She took a glass from the counter, taking out the bottle of Smirnoff from the freezer, pouring a good amount in the glass. She downed half of it, her eyes lost in the void, contemplating the day she had had.<br/>Miss Miles opened the door leading to the Governor's office and was met with no one, she looked around and Jane stepped inside scanning her surroundings.</p><p>-Where is she ?</p><p>Linda shrugged, furrowing her brows, watching as Jane stepped further into the office. The younger woman looked inside the room to her right and saw Joan standing, her back facing her. Jane turned to the officer and took a few steps towards her.</p><p>-I can take it from here.<br/>-You really think I'm going to leave you here, alone, with the Governor ?<br/>-I'm the last person in this place who would want to hurt Joan.</p><p>Linda stared at Jane surprised by the use of the older woman's name.</p><p>-How about I make a generous donation for you to gamble with ? Would you be amenable to that ?<br/>-It's the Governor.</p><p>Jane raised an eyebrow, tilting her head, her lips curling downward.</p><p>-We both know you're not fond of Joan. Plus it's not as if you ever had to complain about me, ever heard me say something against the Governor.<br/>-If you do something..<br/>-Money for you, the day after tomorrow. Thank you.</p><p>Linda left, rolling her eyes, while Jane walked back inside the office, locking the door behind her. Jane arrived at the door leading to the kitchenette and saw Joan still standing, and still looking at the void. Yet eyes caught the half-filled glass and the bottle of vodka resting on the counter. Taking a few steps forward, Jane wrapped her arms around her waist, resting her chin on her back. The older woman jumped when she felt Jane's hands landing on her stomach.</p><p>-Good evening красивая (gorgeous).</p><p>Joan turned, meeting Jane's gaze, seeing the younger woman look up at her.</p><p>-Как дела ? (How are you ?)<br/>-Я в порядке. (I'm fine.)<br/>-Ты в порядке, и все же водка вышла? (You're fine and yet the vodka is out ?)</p><p>Joan brought the glass to her lips and downed the rest of the drink, feeling the liquid go down her throat, warming her insides. She placed the glass down and poured herself another glass, under the intrigued eyes of the younger woman, who watched her every move.</p><p>-How was your father's visit ?</p><p>She watched as Jane took the drink from her hand.</p><p>-За здоровье ! (Cheers !)</p><p>Jane downed one-third of the drink, giving Joan the glass back.</p><p>-That bad ?<br/>-No, not really. I just missed the vodka.<br/>-I see...<br/>-Why do you want to know ?</p><p>The younger woman saw the look in Joan's eyes change, the brown of her eyes clouding. She finished her second drink and washed the glass.</p><p>-Forget it.<br/>-It was nothing; shrugged Jane; Just tasteless questions about my time here. Nothing of importance. I'm not close to him anyway.</p><p>The older woman closed the kitchenette walking towards Jane, looking around.</p><p>-Joan ?</p><p>Joan walked to her window, crossing her arms on her chest as if she was embracing herself, holding herself together. She glanced outside the window, her eyes trailing on the night sky. Jane stood in the middle of the room, studying Joan's reflection in the window.</p><p>-What is it ?<br/>-Do you think... There's something... Wrong with me ?<br/>-What do you mean ?<br/>-How do you know that... The way you are...<br/>-You mean the psychopathy ?</p><p>Joan looked down, swallowing thickly.</p><p>-There is nothing wrong with it. It's just different.<br/>-Miss Westfall said..<br/>-Joan..<br/>-She said that... If one lacks affective empathy..<br/>-It makes one psychopathic ?</p><p>The older woman spun on herself, staring at Jane who had an eyebrow raised at her.</p><p>-It's, let's say, what they call a requirement. From what I've learned throughout the years, many people lacking affective empathy, or shall we say compassion, sympathy, well... It's because they weren't raised in the best of houses. There was very little love and care given to them, often dismissed and abused, whether it be mentally, psychologically, physically.<br/>-I searched them... These... Terms she used.<br/>-And ?<br/>-I feel, even when I don't want to. Sometimes... I feel... For people, I shouldn't feel anything for...<br/>-Joan, do you feel to a point where it's too much and it hurts ?</p><p>Joan felt a tear going down her cheek, tight-lipped, her fingers laced in front of her.</p><p>-Answer me.<br/>-Yes.<br/>-Have you ever broken down because something had happened to someone you had feelings for ?<br/>-Yes...<br/>-Why do you hurt people ? Jodie ? Why did you kill ?</p><p>The older woman shook her head, bringing a hand to her hair, undoing the bun harshly, making her wince.</p><p>-Joan. To give you a response I need to know.<br/>-No.<br/>-I won't tell. I have reasons not to.<br/>-I can't tell.<br/>-Why not ? Joan, no matter what you tell me, I can already tell you, you're not like me. Not that I am a bad thing to be.<br/>-I'm trying ! I've been trying for years. I can't be like you !<br/>-No is is asking to be like me.<br/>-Yes. He is ! That's why I've been trying for years !</p><p>Jane furrowed her brows at the older woman.</p><p>-It's wrong ! I shouldn't feel these things !<br/>-Why not ?<br/>-Because it's weak !<br/>-On that, we agree. But more than half the population would disagree.<br/>-Its what I've always been taught ! He always told me that !<br/>-Joan, what did Westfall say to you, exactly ?<br/>-That it was better to have a surfeit than a deficit. That it made people psychopathic.<br/>-Alright, and what's the problem ?</p><p>Joan unbuttoned her jacket tossing her hairpins aside, feeling the tears well up.</p><p>-Joan ? What is the problem here ?<br/>-I feel ! No matter what I do I feel ! I can't help it !<br/>-So Miss Westfall is wrong and there is no need for..<br/>-But what if she's right ?? What if there is something, a deficit in me ??<br/>-What if there is ? I wouldn't be surprised.</p><p>The older woman stared at Jane slack-jawed, bringing her hand to her hair, pulling on it, brushing it away from her face.</p><p>-I searched for all of these... Things she said.<br/>-And ?<br/>-Don't you feel anything ?<br/>-Of course, I do.</p><p>The older woman observed Jane, how relaxed she was although she seemed to look at her curiously. Joan took her head between her hands, muttering under her breath. Jane raised an eyebrow, not understanding where this was coming from.</p><p>-I don't understand. I..<br/>-What is there to understand ?<br/>-What is wrong with me ?!<br/>-Do not raise your voice with me. Get a hold of yourself.</p><p>Joan's face fell, her eyes widening.</p><p>-You sound just like him...<br/>-Like who ?</p><p>Joan's eyes welled up with tears and she looked away. Jane looked around, thinking. How to get them out of this situation and how to right the wrong ? All of these emotions started to lessen her patience.</p><p>-What is it you don't understand ? Who do I sound like ?<br/>-My father.<br/>-And that is supposed to be a bad thing ?<br/>-I don't know anymore...<br/>-Where does all of this come from ? Is it Miss Westfall's words that caused this ? Why would you care ? She doesn't know you.<br/>-But what if she's right ?!<br/>-Right about what ? You're trying my patience, Joan. I am fine helping if I can, but you have to talk for that.</p><p>Joan felt tears fall down her cheeks and tried to hold onto them unsuccessfully as Jane looked at her perplexed.</p><p>-Why are you crying ? What's there to cry about ?<br/>-I don't know what's true anymore. I... What if she's right ?<br/>-You mean Westfall ? She called you psychopathic because she doesn't know you, and is seeing how ruthless and emotionless, you are at work.<br/>-But I'm not like that, I try to be ! I pretend I am !<br/>-I know. It's merely a façade.<br/>-What does that make of me ??</p><p>Joan fell silent, staring at the younger woman with teary eyes and wet cheeks, her face sad as Jane had ever seen her, and yet she asked.</p><p>-Joan, why did you say I sounded like your father ?</p><p>Jane saw Joan's eyes widening, her demeanor changing and it was as if two people were fighting inside of her body. She brought her hand into a fist and hit her tummy repeatedly, her lips curling downward, as Jane raised a brow at the gesture.</p><p>-Joan, if you don't tell me something I'll walk out of here. It's late and I can't and won't help if you don't give me anything.<br/>-I've been trying to be like you for as long as I can remember... Exactly like he wanted me to be... He didn't care.<br/>-Maybe he did, in his own way.<br/>-Don't you ? Care ?<br/>-By definition, no. But in my own way, yes.</p><p>Jane saw the perplexed look on the older woman's face, and she shrugged, waving at the room.</p><p>-I'm giving you some of my time am I not ? Am I not listening to you ? Don't I try to understand what is it you're trying to say ?<br/>-Yes...<br/>-That is my version of caring. If I truly didn't "care" as many would put it, I would have left thirty minutes ago when whatever this is started. But no, I'm still here, listening to you.<br/>-Why ?<br/>-I like you, you make this place more bearable. I enjoy your company, and I think you like mine. And also, I like making you come.</p><p>Jane saw Joan blushing and smirked at the sight, seeing the older woman taking a deep breath.</p><p>-So you... Feel ?<br/>-Or course I do, just not as much as you do.<br/>-What... What do you mean ?</p><p>Jane walked up to the teary older woman, taking both her hands in hers, holding tightly, tilting her head.</p><p>-I've never had any of the concerns you've just expressed to me.<br/>-Wh... What ?<br/>-You've asked me, but what if she's right ? What if I'm like that ? Joan. I never asked myself that. I just was. I just am. Being like me isn't a bad thing. It's just different. But hear me when I tell you, you're not like me. You are not. You feel too much for that.<br/>-I'm trying...<br/>-Don't. You cannot be like me. As much as you try you can't.<br/>-You're all he ever wanted me to be... I...<br/>-Tell me. If I didn't care, in my own way, I wouldn't be here right now.<br/>-What do you gain from this ? Why..<br/>-Don't overthink it, I like you, I like spending time with you. You bring nice things into my life. I'll admit I... It might have started only for my own gain.</p><p>Joan tilted her head, looking down at Jane, who exhaled through her nose.</p><p>-I was bored, I needed a distraction. I thought it would be enjoyable and it was. Then you came in the slot and I thought let's try, and see what could happen. I was curious, I was bored and you were willing. I might be who I am but I'm not a monster. Quite frankly, I never cared what people thought of me. What they think only concerns them, I know better than their petty opinion. If they want to placate what they see on Tv on me let them. But I'm not a monster who is going to kill everyone on a whim and get angry at everyone. Joan, Miss Westfall doesn't like you, it's obvious to anyone with eyes. What if she told you that for you to have this exact reaction, what if it's Channing or the Board trying to get rid of you ?<br/>-You don't think ?<br/>-They did see Bea's escape as a fuck up didn't they ? Plus I heard Fletcher was considered for the governorship and he's close to Channing. You need to be careful.<br/>-I'll find something.<br/>-I know you will, but I hope it will be better than Spiteri and the slot.<br/>-Fuck...</p><p>Joan drew her hands away, holding onto her head. Jane furrowed her brows, perplexed. She walked closer to the woman, wrapping an arm around her waist. But she didn't anticipate Joan sinking onto her knees dragging Jane with her. Jane ended up sitting on the ground, Joan resting between her legs, her head in the crook of her neck.</p><p>-I'm sorry... I'm sorry...</p><p>Jane bit her tongue, closing her eyes momentarily. She felt Joan grip her pyjamas shirt in her fist and brought her closer to her, a hand in her hair. The younger woman gritted her teeth, willing herself to remember what she had been taught. Even after all these years, and even if part of her inner circle, crying was always something she dismissed quickly, too quickly. Jane heard Joan sobbing and fought a sigh. She looked down and saw the grief-stricken face, her eyes looking at a spot in her office. Jane looked up and saw no one. She took a moment while Joan was crying, remembering all that she had been willing to tell her, and the moments where she had not been able to let the words out. Thinking. She glanced down and caressed her hair, tightening her arms around the older woman, feeling the sobs getting quieter and quieter.</p><p>Clutching onto the white shirt, Joan hadn't been able to stop the tears, it had just happened, the accumulation, too strenuous for her to keep inside. She had tried to will herself not to cry, to put on a brave face, to stifle down every emotion coursing through her bones. But her confusion, Westfall's words, Jane's words, her father standing in the room were all too much. She knew now she had a permanent target on her back due to what had happened with Spiteri. And with Matthew Fletcher back inside the walls of Wentworth, things could easily and quickly degenerate. When she had felt Jane's hand in her hair, it had felt soothing, as if the tension was washing away. She still couldn't after all these years be what her father wanted for her to be. Would he be here right now, she knew he'd have given her the beating of her life. Even in his old days, he would have. He did. Joan raised her eyes and they crossed her father's, who was looking down at her, his face hard. She felt Jane tightening her grip on her, and she hid her face in her neck, wrapping an arm around it, holding tightly onto her. The action causing Jane to snap out of her train of thought, glancing outside the Governor's office, checking if someone was here, in case the screaming had intrigued anyone. When she saw it was clear, Jane rested her chin on Joan's head, still caressing her hair.</p><p>-It's your father, isn't it ? The one you keep seeing ?</p><p>She felt the older woman nod weakly in her neck and sat silent for a minute, thinking.</p><p>-He is the one who told you these things, wasn't he ?</p><p>She felt Joan nod in her neck again and Jane's lips formed two thin lines.</p><p>-Would you be able to tell me ? What he did.</p><p>Jane felt Joan stir in her arms, and she lessened the grip on her, allowing her some room to move. Joan looked up, staring with shiny eyes.</p><p>-He is the one you killed. Isn't he ?</p><p>Jane saw Joan's bottom lip quiver and she didn't need for her to answer with words. She could imagine clear as day what that man had done to her. To his daughter.</p><p>-Did you care for him ?<br/>-I loved him... In spite of what he did...<br/>-Tell me ?</p><p>Joan stared into Janes's eyes, seeing the honesty in them. She lowered her eyes to the ground and nodded. She felt fingers under her chin, lifting her head, and her chocolate eyes met with Jane's caramel ones.</p><p>-I want to hear you say it. I know you can.<br/>-Yes.<br/>-Yes, what ?<br/>-I'll tell you.<br/>-Everything ?</p><p>The older woman saw the never faltering gaze and swallowed the knot in her throat, knowing fully well she could trust her, or at least she hoped she could, given recent events. Straightening her back, holding tightly onto Jane, Joan parted her lips, the single word feeling like a leap of faith.</p><p>-Everything.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>-Jianna ?<br/>-Yeah. Answerd Doreen.</p><p>Bea was seated at the table with her friend and Maxine a perplexed expression plastered on her face, her brows furrowed. Inside her cell, Jane placed her book down, looking up, wondering what was going on, why was Jianna mentioned. She stood and walked up to her door leaving it closed.</p><p>-So she called… She called you Jianna.<br/>-Yeah. Which was weird. I mean, like weirder than normal, and that’s saying something.<br/>-Who’s Jianna ? Inquired Maxine.<br/>-Yeah.<br/>-Well, I don’t know. I wasn’t gonna ask was, I ?<br/>-Well, why didn’t you ? You should have.<br/>-New mattress for you, Anderson.</p><p>The three friends turned as Will Jackson entered the unit followed by Juice and Stella, holding a new mattress, as Jane quietly stared through the window on her cell door.</p><p>-Pressies for the Governor’s pet.<br/>-Oh.<br/>-Dor, I got it for you. I asked Ms. Ferguson, informed Jess as she walked past Mister Jackson.<br/>-Oh, thanks, Jess. You’re awesome.<br/>-I don’t even have a mattress, not since mine got burned in the riot.<br/>-You offered it up, Luce.<br/>-Yesh, well maybe I need to get knocked up. Will you do the honors, Max ? Just whack off in a sandwich bag, mate. I’ll do the rest.<br/>-Oh, gross.<br/>-Oh, you’re so sick.<br/>-It wouldn’t even work for you. The Governor likes Dor. Everyone knows that, said Jess, walking up to Juice.<br/>-Yeah. Maybe they’re sharing more than recipes.<br/>-Hey. What was that ?</p><p>Jane heard Doreen raise her voice and furrowed her brows, sensing the atmosphere change altogether.</p><p>-You’re opening something for her. It’s either your legs or your gob, or Ferguson’s the father of your bastard child.<br/>-Why don’t you just shut your mouth, you fat, ugly, old bull dyke. You and your..<br/>-You better fucking watch it.</p><p>Juice and Doreen started screaming at each other, the voices reverberating inside of the teal walls. She heard Will Jackson try and contain the situation but heard the voices still going higher and higher. She opened her door and leaned on the frame staring at the people present, seeing Bea and Maxine seated not feeling concerned by what was happening right now. Jane saw Juice and Stella’s eyes fall on her and their faces drop, taking a few steps back. Doreen looked behind her and saw Jane with an eyebrow raised at her, to which she nodded a faint smile on her lips. Jane could see Bea and Maxine look at each other before directing their gaze at her again, as Mister Jackson stared at the scene visibly surprised.</p><p>-Disappear, said Will at Juice and Stella who walked out quickly, Change the bed. Put the old mattress out here. I’ll organize someone to pick it up. Please.<br/>-I’ll make it for you, Dor.</p><p>Jess had walked up to Doreen’s cell and had the new mattress in her hands before Bea snatched it.</p><p>-I’ll do it.<br/>-OK, love ? You all right ?<br/>-Yeah, I’m alright.<br/>-Jess, warned Maxine, shaking her head, Thanks, Jane.</p><p>Jane nodded and was about to go back to her cell, when she heard the next bit of discussion, causing her brain to start working.</p><p>-I need you to find out who is this Jianna, OK ? And what she means to Ferguson.<br/>-Why ?<br/>-I just.. I just need you to, alright ?<br/>-OK.<br/>-Good.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Joan dried the last plate, her jaw tightly shut as she thought about the fiasco the last hour had been. She had willed herself to not break a plate as she was washing them. Trying to keep her emotions in check. Vera had left so abruptly after clearly misreading the signs. But Joan hadn’t tried to stop her. She could have, but something in her had prevented her to move, or words to pass her lips at her greatest displeasure. Joan placed the plate back in the cupboard and folded the rag neatly, laying down on the countertop to wipe away little droplets of water. Her mind drifted away at the look on Vera’s face when she had taken her hand away, and she rubbed harder the now dry countertop, her nose twitching. <em>She hadn’t meant to do that, she couldn't help it</em>. It had been stronger than her. Joan had felt terrible the moment she had done it, and when she had looked up to Vera she had seen the look of deception and sadness washing over her. She stopped in her track, her fist tightening around the rag, preventing her nails from digging into her palm and draw blood. <em>Stupid. She was stupid</em>. <em>How could she let this happen ?</em> The older woman closed her eyes tightly, feeling the wave of emotion rise painfully within her chest.</p><p>She rapidly placed the rag back at its rightful place and walked away, walking up the stairs towards her bedroom, opening her door, switching on her light. She changed quickly into her pyjamas, discarding her clothes in the basket, switching the light off, and made her way to her bed, sinking into the covers, resting her head on the pillow, trying to stop her mind from thinking, from taunting her. She was glad her father was nowhere to be found, but she knew better than to say victory too soon. She had let Vera slip through her fingers, and she didn’t know why it affected her so. What she had done tonight had asked a great deal of courage from Joan’s part, more than Vera would ever be able to fathom. She hadn’t been the one to threaten her with a needle, and yet given the way Vera had mentioned the riot, one could have believed it had been Joan wielding it at her neck. She grabbed her head between her hands, trying to steady her breathing. Joan hated the state she was in, and the more time passed, the more she found herself in such a state for various reasons. She knew she had a soft spot for Vera, her need to be acknowledged and seen reminded Joan of herself when she was younger and just beginning in the profession. It was true she’d have hoped for them to go past friendship because that’s what Vera had been to her. A friend. Not just a subordinate. Someone she had to give orders to. But a friend on whom she could rely on. Share drinks with. But she had sensed some tension as of late, ever since the episode with Jodie Spiteri. She knew a rift had happened but she didn’t know why. Someone had obviously tried to drive a wedge between them, and tonight had been the epitome of their success, although they wouldn’t be able to know.</p><p>Joan sighed and sat up on her bed, placing a pillow against the wood board, resting her back on it, switching on the lamp on the bedside table. She brushed her hair away from her face, a specific feeling creeping up. She had not known why, but during her disaster of an evening with Vera, she had felt as if she was doing something she shouldn’t have been doing. As if she was betraying somebody’s trust. She cared about Vera, she truly did. And tonight had been in hope to show that to its full extend. But no. She had to be defective and draw her hand away, not be able to control herself. For a split second, Joan thought about what it could have been like had it been Jane and not Vera here tonight. Would the dinner have gone the same ? Joan scoffed at the idiotic thought. Of course, the evening would have <em>never</em> ended the same as it had with Vera. <em>Jane understood her. Or at least she tried to</em>. The older woman felt a smile making its way on her lips, warmth filling her chest. Jane had told her of her predicament and had tried at the best of her abilities to explain it to her, but she found that it was more complex than Miss Westfall had let her believe. Joan had come to terms with the fact she wasn’t like Jane, as the latter had made it clear as crystal during that night in her office. She had grown fond of her, of spending time with her.</p><p>The thought caused a pang of sadness inside her heart as she thought about Jane inside her cell in Wentworth while she was in her bed, in her apartment. How she wished the younger woman could be here right now, even if just to talk. To make her forget the evening, to share words of wisdom, or even just be held by her. Joan had come to realize she had been most peaceful when she was in her arms. It was almost as if her thoughts stopped rushing within the confines of her brain, and she could finally breathe. <em>She was a grounding presence for her</em>. With no need to pretend, to put on the mask, just to be. Flaws, traumas, and all. She felt her heart flutter in her chest, and the realization dawned upon her like a ton of bricks. Despite the need to keep Vera bound to her, her obvious attraction, her soft spot for her. Joan would have preferred spending her time with the mysterious woman rather than her deputy. Joan’s lips parted as she let the thought sink in, her eyes focused on the void in front of her. That was why she had felt slightly uneasy during the dinner. She had felt as if she was going behind Jane’s back, spending such intimate time with Vera, within the sanctuary of her apartment. The implication caused her heart to beat strongly and her fingers to rise to her lips, tracing the outline, thinking. Her phone buzzed and she jumped, startled, taken out of her thoughts. She looked to her right on the bedside table and saw the screen of her phone indicating a message. Joan furrowed her brows, wondering who could be sending her a message at this hour or even who could even send her a message at all. She stared at the screen, and it was obvious to her that it wasn’t Vera as she had her phone number registered. She clicked on the message and unlocked her phone, the furrow between her brows deepening.</p><p>   -Good evening, what are you doing ?</p><p>Joan stared at her phone about to place it back on the bedside table but felt another buzz.</p><p>   -Come on, at least try to guess who it is.</p><p>The older woman raised an eyebrow, still perplexed, and typed on her phone.</p><p>   -Who is this ?<br/>   -Guess.<br/>   -If this is a prank, you picked the wrong person to do that to.<br/>   -Are you going to make me beg ? Because I’m not above it.</p><p>Joan’s eyes widened as she sat upright on her bed, her lips parted as she stared at her phone.</p><p>   -Jane ?<br/>   -Хорошо сделано, красивая.(Well done, gorgeous)<br/>   -How ?<br/>   -I might have been helped by Miss Miles.</p><p>The older woman scoffed as she read the name of the blonde officer. Knowing fully well she was always there when it came down to smuggle in things for a bit of money to satisfy her gambling addiction.</p><p>   -I see, so you paid her to give you a phone.<br/>   -Indeed, I thought it would be most useful since you’re out and I’m in.<br/>   -You did this for me ?</p><p>The next reply took longer to arrive, and Joan started to worry she had said something wrong, misinterpreted the reason. She couldn’t deal with more misreading tonight. Her phone buzzed, and she tentatively glanced at it, feeling her whole body relaxing.</p><p>   -See it as me showing appreciation.<br/>   -I guess it was also Miss Miles who gave you my phone number too ?<br/>   -I might have paid a little fortune for that, but it’s well worth it.</p><p>Joan felt a smile curl her lips, and the warmth she had felt a few minutes ago return inside her chest, feeling her heart beat steadily.</p><p>   -How was your evening ?<br/>   -Do we really have to talk about this ?</p><p>The older woman felt anxiety rise in her chest as quickly as she had read the text, unaware of how to bring this up to Jane. What if she hurt her ? What if she didn’t want to spend time with her anymore ? Or worst. What if she had decided to tell everyone what she had learned ? Joan wouldn’t be able to walk back inside Wentworth if it was the case.</p><p>   -I’m listening.</p><p>She took a deep breath and started typing, her fingers hovering over some keys, or erasing an entire sentence, not sure about how to bring this up.</p><p>   -I had dinner with Vera, it… Didn’t end well… It ended rather pitifully, actually.<br/>   -How come ?<br/>   -There was a… Misunderstanding.</p><p>Joan thought for a second and typed a message before Jane could answer, locking the phone after she had typed it, her mind working like crazy, cursing herself for tempting fate so soon after the first fuck-up.</p><p>   -I appreciate the thought, I’d love to spend an evening with you too.</p><p>The older woman’s body let go of all the tensions as she read the text over and over again.</p><p>   -I thought you’d have preferred to not continue.<br/>   -Why on earth would I want to do that ?<br/>   -I… I thought since I asked Vera for dinner…<br/>   -I’m glad you’re doing things outside of work, it’ll do you good. Did you wish for a different outcome for this dinner ?<br/>   -Yes… Are you mad ?<br/>   -Why would I be ?<br/>   -It’s just… I wasn’t feeling fine during the dinner… It felt wrong… Like I shouldn’t be doing that…<br/>   -Your father ?<br/>   -No, you.<br/>   -Me ?<br/>   -It felt like going behind your back…</p><p>The answer took several minutes to arrive, but when it did, Joan didn't feel any better, only this time she was also perplexed as to what Jane had meant.</p><p>   -I’m not angry. I’m rather pleased actually.<br/>   -Whatever for ?<br/>   -Well, regardless of the reason, you had dinner with someone. Yes, it didn’t end up well, but you did something out of your comfort zone. It’s a good thing. You never go far by always staying within your comfort zone, by never challenging yourself.<br/>   -So, you’re alright with this ?<br/>   -Why did you feel as if you were going behind my back ?</p><p>Joan thought for a second, trying to organize her thoughts. She tapped her forehead with the tip of her fingers and started typing.</p><p>   -It just felt… Wrong. You being inside and me being out and having dinner with someone.<br/>   -Careful, a little more of that and I'll start to think you like me, Governor ;p</p><p>The dark-haired woman laughed softly at the text and shook her head, rolling her eyes at her phone.</p><p>   -I just wish you were with me right now...<br/>   -Was it really that bad ??<br/>   -I told you it was pitiful…<br/>   -People tend to overdo it. I didn’t think it had turned to vinegar.</p><p>Joan raised an eyebrow at the end of her sentence, and before her fingers even touched the screen, she snorted at the text she received.</p><p>   -The pun was intended, by the way.<br/>   -Hm, I was wondering if you had done that on purpose.<br/>   -May I inquire about something ?<br/>   -Sure.<br/>   -Did Miss Bennett say something to you ?<br/>   -Well, we chatted.<br/>   -I sure hope so if you had dinner, but I meant did she say something that impacted you.<br/>   -Why would you want to know ?<br/>   -I’m curious what kind of spiteful things she could spit given you think of the evening as pitiful.<br/>   -I think someone might be pinning her against me. You wouldn’t happen to know who by any chance ?<br/>   -No, I’m afraid not. I didn’t even know things didn’t go smoothly between the two of you.<br/>   -She blames me for the riot.<br/>   -The one she was held hostage in ?<br/>   -You know of it ?<br/>   -I did some asking around when I first arrived. But why would she blame you ? You weren’t the one with the syringe, were you ?<br/>   -No. But she still blames me. She thinks I did nothing.<br/>   -What do you mean ?<br/>   -I couldn’t open the gates.<br/>   -Why ?<br/>   -I wasn’t going to bargain with inmates, especially not when they had Vera with them. They picked her for a reason.<br/>   -She’s your deputy.<br/>   -They must have figured we had spent time together. If I had opened the door, it would have put a permanent target on her back for everyone to see.<br/>   -Because then, whenever they’d have wanted something, they would have just had to take her and put her in front of your face as they’d have known you’d open it for her.</p><p>Joan breathed out, her fingers above the keyboard, her eyes stuck on the message.</p><p>   -Exactly…<br/>   -Don’t sound so surprised. It was an easy scenario to figure out.<br/>   -Not for Vera…<br/>   -Yes… Well, if she wants to believe you didn’t do anything or else, it’s not your problem.<br/>   -Oh, really ?<br/>   -Yes, plus if that means you can be all to me, I don’t mind.<br/>   -You’re not jealous, are you ?<br/>   -Says the one who was afraid to hurt my barely existing feelings. You do what you want, you’re old enough to take care of yourself, be with whoever you want. But I prefer having you all to myself. And I’m stopping you before you even say it. I can and should say that.<br/>   -Beat me to a punch, not fair.<br/>   -I don’t play fair, but that’s one of the things you like about me.</p><p>Joan grinned at her phone, sinking back inside the covers, resting her head on her pillow.</p><p>   -Thank you.<br/>   -What for ?<br/>   -For tonight.<br/>   -You’re welcome, I enjoyed it.<br/>   -I mean it, I needed it.<br/>   -In that case, we should do that more often.<br/>   -I hope you know where to hide that phone in case there is a search.<br/>   -I have my ways, Governor, don’t worry ! Anyways I shall bid you good night, not that I don’t like talking to you, but I’m tired. Don’t let that dinner work you up. If Vera doesn’t want to see what’s in front of her, it’s her problem, not yours. Alright ?<br/>   -Alright.<br/>   -Good, have a good night. And give my fucks to your father if he decides to tag along.</p><p>The dark-haired woman suppressed a laugh, shaking her head as she typed her response.</p><p>   -I shall. Have a nice night.<br/>   -See you tomorrow.</p><p>The older woman locked her phone again, placing it back on the nightstand, plugging the battery to it. She switched off her lamp and laid down, resting on her back. Maybe that evening wasn’t going to end as badly as she thought.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>-I had another dream about bubs last night, Dor.<br/>-Yeah ?<br/>-Oh, she was so beautiful, and chubby, and perfect.<br/>-What if she’s a he ?<br/>-Well, I just know it’s a she, but I’ll love it either way.<br/>-Ah, that’s good to know, Jess.</p><p>Juice, Stella, and another inmate entered the shower, causing Doreen and Jess to stop talking, and gather their belongings quickly.</p><p>-Well, if it isn’t the Governor’s slag. Making yourself pretty for you know who ?<br/>-Leave her alone.<br/>-What did you do for the mattress, eh ? Take her to Liquorland or did you just lay.<br/>-You’re just jealous, Juice.<br/>-Get the fuck out.</p><p>Jes looked back at Doreen, nodding towards the door. She started walking and reached the door when Doreen was stopped, causing Jess to turn and look at her.</p><p>-Oh, not you, Dorsy. No, no, no. Me and the Boys have been thinking what we can get you for the baby shower. We’ve come up with a gift that keeps on giving, haven’t we Stell ?<br/>-Yeah.</p><p>Jess left the room, walking quickly, hoping to find an officer near the showers, leaving Doreen behind.</p><p>-All it will take is one little jab with an infected needle and you and the rug rat can join our club.<br/>-You wouldn’t dare.<br/>-Wouldn’t I ?</p><p>Stella took hold of Doreen’s arms, trying to keep her in place.</p><p>-Get off me, get off me.</p><p>She saw Juice opening her clear bag, and thrashed around, Stella pushed her away and Doreen fell on the floor on her tummy. She touched it and started sobbing, the pain slowly making its way.</p><p>-My baby.<br/>-It’s just a fucking fanny pad.<br/>-What is going on in here ?</p><p>Vera entered with Jess and her eyes widened as she saw Doreen laying on the floor, holding her tummy. She fired a burning gaze at the group of women and saw Jess walking towards Doreen.</p><p>-She slipped on the wet floor, Miss Bennett. She could sue you for that.<br/>-Get out Gambaro. All of you, get out now. Go.</p><p>The group of inmates left and Vera kneeled next to Doreen.</p><p>-Oh my gosh. Dors.<br/>-Can you get up ?</p><p>Jane was walking down the corridor, her hands in her pockets, looking around. She turned a corner and saw something which caused her to halt and her lips to part in confusion. She watched as Doreen walked supported by Miss Bennett and Jess and that they seemed to be going towards medical. She glanced around herself and followed them, watching as Doreen entered medical and was laid on the bed and as Nurse Atkins asked what had happened before using her stethoscope. Jane heard heels and didn’t need to turn her head to know who it was. The new figure stood beside her and stared inside the unit.</p><p>-What happened ?<br/>-I don’t know, I wasn’t there.</p><p>Jane turned her head, glancing up at Joan who seemed to have a strained expression, her eyes fell back on Doreen laying on the bed and she tilted her head.</p><p>-Are you alright ?<br/>-I’ll be when I’ll know what happened.<br/>-I wasn’t talking about that.</p><p>The younger woman heard Joan sigh and saw her reflection on the window looking at her. She glanced at her as well and straightened.</p><p>-Whatever she tells you, don’t do anything to whoever did it.</p><p>Joan furrowed her brows, looking down at Jane, watching as the woman seemed to be thinking.</p><p>-What do you mean ?<br/>-I mean, you take care of Doreen, and I’ll take care of whoever did that with the help of the top dog. But you must not partake in this. This way whoever did this pays and you’re in the clear. You should go in. One last thing, we’ll need to talk, it’s important.</p><p>Jane looked up at the older woman, winked at her, and left, walking back to her unit, feeling Joan’s eyes on her. Joan took a deep breath and entered medical, already thinking about putting the young mother into protection.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Fletcher was taking off pictures of Doreen and her daughter from the wall as Linda was gathering the objects present in her cell, placing them in the basket, as Vera was overseeing the whole ordeal, Jess standing by her and seeming rather agitated.</p><p>-Why can’t I go too ?<br/>-Governor’s orders.<br/>-But I’m her alternate carer.<br/>-You are the baby’s alternate carer, Warner, and the baby’s not born yet.<br/>-This isn’t fair.</p><p>Jane placed her cup down, having finished her tea, and was watching the events unfold. She knew she’d have to take actions in regards to whom had hurt Doreen or at least had threatened her. Bea was seated at the table, her sketchbook on her laps, drawing Doreen and Nash, while Boomer entered the unit and grossly mimicked Jess’s pleading, mocking her.</p><p>-Oh, this isn’t fair. Get over it, you big drama queen.<br/>-Eat shit, Boomer.</p><p>Jane glanced at Boomer who looked surprised before nodding faintly at the blonde, who had a mean look on her face.</p><p>-Oh. Oh, I knew it. I was right about you the first time. You really are fucking creepy.<br/>-(man on the radio)Sierra seven to sierra three.<br/>-This is Sierra three.<br/>-Officer required..</p><p>Jess was walking towards the entrance of the unit, but Jane walked up to her, calling her name causing the blonde to turn to face her.</p><p>-You should cut Doreen some slack.<br/>-Excuse me ?<br/>-Doreen. Let her breathe. She can fend for herself, plus she has people looking out for her.<br/>-She’s my friend, not that you would understand what that means.</p><p>Jane smiled widely, showing off her teeth, tilting her head on the side.</p><p>-Indeed. But I know when someone is dodgy or has a hidden agenda. There is something about you that Doreen doesn’t know. Like your sentencing.<br/>-I didn’t do anything wrong, it wasn’t even my fault.<br/>-That’s what they all say, but that doesn’t concern me. Cut Doreen some slack, she deserves it. She deserves some calm, and to stay with people who want what’s best for her and for her unborn child.</p><p>Jess smiled widely too, but Jane saw how fake it was. She watched as the blonde left the unit and sighed, rolling her eyes. The younger woman followed Jess’s path and saw her disappear at a corner. She quickened her pace and saw Joan emerging from the corner Jess had disappeared from with the blonde standing close to her, visibly talking to her. Jane’s face lost all traces of emotions she’d have seconds ago, seeing the clear boredom on the older woman’s face, and she started walking towards them, keeping a measured distance between them, listening as they spoke.</p><p>-Ms. Ferguson, I want to be put in protection with Doreen.<br/>-What you want, Warner, is of no consequence.<br/>-But Doreen needs me.<br/>-Anderson had all she needs.<br/>-I’m important to her.</p><p>INTERCOM : Attention compound. The count will commence in five minutes.</p><p>-Please, Ms. Ferguson. I need to be with Doreen.<br/>-You need to return to your unit for the count, Warner, now.<br/>-Warner. When I said give Doreen some slack? I didn’t mean go bother the Governor.</p><p>Both Jess and Joan turned, surprised to see Jane a few meters away from them. Jess scoffed staring at Jane before taking a step towards her.</p><p>-Everyone knows you have the hots for the Governor, you don’t need to defend her.</p><p>Jane raised an eyebrow, her eyes locked on the blonde, whereas behind her Vera had stopped walking, surprised to have heard what Warner had said rather loudly. Joan was about to walk away but Jess shouted something that caused her to halt.</p><p>-You’re fucking bitch.</p><p>Jane watched as the older woman turned sideways to look at the inmate, staring down at her.</p><p>-Slot her.<br/>-Huh ?</p><p>Jess’s lips parted as Joan started walking away and she stepped forward raising a fist to Joan’s back. Jane was quicker and grabbed Jess’s right arm before it was fully raised, yanking it back. She grabbed her by the biceps and pinned her to the wall in a loud thud. Joan had turned right away, feeling a distinct gust of wind, reminding herself to keep a straight face and not show her surprise at what had happened. Vera had been watching completely baffled as Jane had moved swiftly and restrained the inmate against the wall, seeing her face impassible and yet she almost seemed relaxed. Jane kept her hold on Jess’s arms until she felt the two guards by her side and let them handle the inmate thrashing around, trying to her away from their grasp.</p><p>-Fuck you, fuck you. Let go of me. Fuck you, Ferguson ! You’re a cold-hearted bitch ! You’re a fucking battered old whore ! Fuck you, Ferguson. You’re a fucking weirdo ! Everybody hates you !</p><p>Jane took a step back, watching alongside side Joan as Jess was being carried away to the slot. The older woman’s eyes scanned the corridor and she could see inmates staring at them, and more specifically at Jane who seemed not to mind much. Joan had been utterly surprised Warner would have tried to hit her, or even grab her from behind, but she had been even more surprised that Jane had stepped up for that not to happen. She started to hear whispers and she turned her back to the inmates glancing down at Jane.</p><p>-You shouldn’t have done that.<br/>-Pray tell, why shouldn’t I have done that ?<br/>-You know why. The women are already suspicious and they know about… Hm…<br/>-My teasing and having the hots for you, yeah they know, not that I am doing a really good job at hiding it.<br/>-If the women deem you a lagger, or even start rumors, they will come for you. Because of what you just did.<br/>-Yes, well, I couldn’t care less about the other women as you know. Someone has to protect you.</p><p>Joan’s lips parted, her eyes softening and she tilted her head at Jane’s words, seeing the younger woman shrugging.</p><p>-I like you, you’re my responsibility. Whatever comes because of this, will come. But I won’t let Warner, an offender, think she can take a swing at you. Not if I’m aware of it anyway.<br/>-I thought your policy was not to take a side. That you didn’t want to be involved in prison drama or fights.<br/>-I think I might have crossed that line that first night.</p><p>The older woman felt at a loss for words, staring into Jane’s eyes, almost forgetting the inmates around them for a moment until Jane raised an eyebrow at her.</p><p>-I think my policy might have to change.<br/>-Don’t.<br/>-You might be the Governor, but I get to decide for myself, regardless of how you feel about it.<br/>-Where does that come from ?<br/>-I might have done some thinking, plus it's prison, one has to pick sides at some point I guess.<br/>-Thank you.</p><p>Jane looked up at the dark-haired woman and half-smiled.</p><p>-It was nothing.<br/>-It is for me.</p><p>The younger woman had opened her mouth to speak but understood the meaning behind the words, and nodded.</p><p>-Right. Before we go our separate ways, a word of caution regarding Warner.</p><p>Jane watched as Joan’s eyes landed back into her and her face becoming serious again.</p><p>-She’s clingy towards Doreen and the unborn baby. Too much for it to be normal. So I don’t know why she’s here at Wentworth but I’d advise you to keep a close eye on her when the baby is born.</p><p>The older woman nodded and was about to leave but Jane took a step aside planting herself in front of her, considerably closer than she was before so that she could whisper.</p><p>-I’d also advise being careful when talking about Jianna.</p><p>Joan furrowed her brows looking down at Jane perplexed and saw her dismissingly wave her hand at her.</p><p>-If I say more they’ll know it’s me, they’ll know I was the one to tell. But you need to be careful as to whom you share that information to. No one is your friend here.</p><p>Jane parted, seeing as the older woman nodded faintly. She saw her expression soften a ghost of a smile on her lips and heard the whispering of the inmates, causing the mask to take place again. Jane watched as she left, eyeing her figure, and smiled at herself. She walked away and took the same path she had taken when she had followed Jess, missing to catch onto the baffled form of Miss Bennett who had been watching this whole time, her lips parted, her brows furrowed. And thoughts spinning in her brain, rushing fast, clouding her mind. Not knowing what to think about what she had just witnessed.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jane walked down the corridor and entered the unit again, searching for Bea. She halted abruptly when she saw both Bea and Maxine standing in front of her, clearly not here to chat.</p><p>-What’s with you protecting the Freak ?<br/>-I want to give Lucy Gambaro a piece of my mind.</p><p>Both friends stared at each other surprised and Maxine uncrossed her arms.</p><p>-What do you mean ?<br/>-One doesn’t need to have a Ph.D. to know it was Gambaro and her Boys who tried to hurt Doreen. They have been a pain for quite some time, it not only makes sense but also adds up to how they’ve been behaving for as long as I’ve known them.</p><p>Jane saw as Bea and Maxine stared at her incredulously. She sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose.</p><p>-Listen, not that I’m expected anywhere since I’m stuck here like the both of you, but I have come here to ask because you obviously consider Doreen as someone close to you. And because you are the top dog as you keep reminding me whenever you can. I could have just done it and you’d have never known it was me. So consider this an act of good faith.<br/>-Why would you do this ?<br/>-Because Gambaro is seriously bothering me, I warned her when she tried to hurt me and sent her and her Boys to medical. I was kind enough not to send them to the hospital. But she tried to hurt a pregnant woman. I might be in here and have the job I have, but I have morals.</p><p>Bea stared at Jane before sharing a look with Maxine. The friends thought for a second, before looking back at Jane who was still looking impassible.</p><p>-Alright, but we come with you.</p><p>Jane smiled, placing her hands in her pockets.</p><p>-Wouldn’t have expected anything else.<br/>-OK, so, I imagine you already where Gambaro is ?</p><p>Jane’s smiled widened conspiratorially, and she turned her heels, walking away. Both friends shared a look and followed Jane inside the corridors. They reached the showers and turned to Jane their brows furrowed.</p><p>-She isn’t here.<br/>-Patience is a virtue. Why don’t we hide ? Make it all more exciting ?<br/>-Maybe don’t say things like this ?<br/>-You are a henchwoman, make it a bit more fun for yourself, otherwise, it might start becoming like a job. Why don’t I stand inside a shower, Maxine by the door, and you Bea, hide in this corner.<br/>-Corner her ?<br/>-Well yes, you don’t want her to get away or have help now, do you ?</p><p>Jane walked inside the shower stall, closing the curtain as Maxine and Bea shared a look, their eyebrows raised. Maxine raised an eyebrow and stood by the door, lifting her hands in the air, as Bea rolled her eyes before standing by the corner near the benches. They heard the door open and saw two inmates who were near the sinks leave. Bea saw Jane nod at her and she stepped away from the corner, arriving face to face with Juice in her robe. She saw the woman looking at her dismissively and turned to leave, but she was met with Maxine who had walked up to her. Jane left the shower stall as Stella walked in. One look from Jane and she was out of the shower block quick as the wind. Jane and Bea watched as Maxine took hold of Juice’s head, dragging her into the shower stall, smashing her head against the wall, blood smeared all over, contusions beginning to appear on her face. Jane saw Juice fall on the floor and Maxine kicking her back and tummy repeatedly. She left the stall and stared at her handy work before looking at the two women in front of her. Both Bea and Maxine had started to walk off, but Bea spun on herself, an eyebrow raised, and hit her leg dangling on the corner on the elevated border, effectively breaking her ankle. They both stared at Jane and the latter stared down, stoic, her hands along her thighs. She took a step closer, seemingly inspecting Juice’s state, and raised an eyebrow at her. She stepped inside the shower stall and leaned forward, her lips just a breath away from her ear.</p><p>-If you touch someone new, someone, who’s been here for a while, someone young or someone old. I will come for you. And I will kill you. I might not care for them, but I will not enable a serial rapist. I have killed for less then that. You better pray to whatever god you believe in because if I come for you, you’ll wish you had died today. Because nothing they’ve done equals what I’d do to you if I were to hear you placed your filthy, grubby, unworthy, Hep C hands on another woman. On that day, because I know it will arrive, you better pray I’m in a good mood and feeling generous because just then, I might let you live.</p><p>Jane parted, staring into the frightened eyes of the battered older woman, a smile gracing her lips. She stood and exited the stall, looking at the two women placing her hands back in her pockets. Bea and Maxine shared a look and they left the shower block, followed by Jane who had a smile plastered on her face thinking about all the things she could do to Gambaro and her Boys when the time would come.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Joan walked down the corridor, breathless, a faint smile on her lips, thinking about what she had just witnessed. Anderson had had her son inside the walls of Wentworth, and Joan had been there throughout the whole ordeal. She had felt a pang to her heart thinking about Jianna and how similar the situation had been, but it had soon been washed away by the ecstatic smile on Doreen’s face when she had been handed her son. The older woman had had to leave medical as she had come to realize the ambulance had not yet arrived, despite the urgency. She swiped her card, pushing the restricted area door, and saw Mister Jackson and Mister Fletcher both at the reception. She walked up to them, just as breathless as she had been when she had exited medical.</p><p>-Governor.<br/>-Is that ambulance here yet, Mr. Fletcher ? A simple question, Mr. Fletcher.<br/>-It’s on its way, Governor. There’s an accident on the highway. It’s blocked up traffic.<br/>-Get them into medical as soon as they arrive.<br/>-Sure thing.</p><p>Joan looked at the two officers sternly before leaving quickly, passing the same door she had arrived from, taking long strides through the corridor.<br/>Jane strutted down the corridor, having heard the last news about Doreen. She had decided to try and take a trip to medical, to check through the window, hoping no officer would be on her path and dismiss her. Jane was about to turn a corner when she heard heels on her left and saw Joan entering her vision. The older woman halted, releasing a breath she seemed to have been holding for minutes, a smile making its way on her lips.</p><p>-It’s a boy.</p><p>The younger woman smiled, the smile reaching her eyes, causing Joan’s to widen consequently.</p><p>-How are they ?<br/>-Doreen is fatigued, but Nurse Atkins said it was normal, and the baby seemed healthy as far as she knows.<br/>-What’s the name ?</p><p>Jane saw as Joan seemed to beam with proudness and nudged her arm, causing her to laugh faintly.</p><p>-Joshua.<br/>-I take it you were there ?<br/>-Yes…<br/>-Was it difficult ? The situation ?<br/>-I wasn’t supposed to be there, I had come to know why she was still in medical. I barely had the time to put on gloves when she grabbed my hand. I stayed, I couldn’t...</p><p>The younger woman tilted her head, an eyebrow raised and Joan swallowed with some difficulty, though the smile remained.</p><p>-I… It was different. But I’m glad I was there.<br/>-Were you sad ?<br/>-Slightly. I think...<br/>-That’s good.<br/>-Is it really ?<br/>-Yes, you just proved Miss Westfall wrong once again.</p><p>Jane winked at the older woman whose face light up at the words, and she softly touched Jane’s forearm before passing her, looking back at her.</p><p>-I need to get back and tell Nurse Atkins and Doreen what delayed the ambulance. I’ll see you afterward?<br/>-Sure, but you don’t have to, you know, we can always talk on the mean we have or even tomorrow.</p><p>Joan shot a glance at her, and Jane raised an eyebrow before scoffing, watching as the older woman left towards medical. Jane rested her back on the wall, taking a deep breath. With Gambaro dealt with, and Doreen out of Wentworth for at least a few days, things should settle down a little bit. Unless Bea Smith decided to take a swing at her or the Governor, which she seemed to want to do by every means. She had heard of that « war » between her and Joan, she had seen some of it but never would she have thought it would reach such sky-high levels. Jane heard the clatter and turned her head towards where Joan had disappeared. She heard the reverberation of heels and saw Joan walking briskly, her face hard and her eyes shining under the light. Jane furrowed her brows at the unexpected change and saw Joan passing her, fidgeting, looking down. She was about to say her name when she saw Joan turn all of a sudden, and walked back towards her. Joan stood in front of her, her lips parted, no words escaping her lips. The younger woman tilted her head on the side, looking around quickly before taking her hand in hers, tightening her grip.</p><p>-You were... Right…</p><p>Jane sighed and rubbed her thumbs on her alabaster skin, feeling its warmth, feeling Joan’s fingers squeeze hers.</p><p>-Chin up, no tears. Not in front of them. Go home, unwind. I’ll text you later.</p><p>Joan nodded and felt a tear roll down her cheek. She rubbed it furiously and detached herself from Jane, walking away. Willing her emotions down at least until she reached her car, as the younger woman stared at her, trying to think aside from the obvious betrayal and heartbreak, what could have been said to make the older woman’s emotions shift like that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>